Resurrecting Darkness
by Scarpaw
Summary: All Tammy wanted this Summer was something normal. She should've known with her being a Yuki, she wouldn't get it. But, when she gets blamed for attempted murder on a girl she loathes, what'll she do to prove her innocence and protect Jesse? REPOSTED!
1. Nightmares

Meki: I'm so sorry for deleting the first version of this!

Tammy: You better be!

Meki: I know, it's just that I didn't like how the first version turned out, so I restarted it. So, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Prologue**

**Tammy's P.O.V**

Running. I just have to keep running. But from what though? I couldn't see. Everything was pitch black. There was a scream. It was male. It sounded just like-

"Jesse!" I screamed. My blood ran cold. He lay in a pool of blood; _**his**_ blood. I knelt next to him, in his blood. The back of his head was cracked open- meaning he definitely was dead. I didn't pay attention to the blood soaking into my skirt.

"Why?!" I sobbed on Jesse's dead body, "Why? Why are you dead? What did I do wrong? What did you do wrong?! Jesse why did you have to die before-" I paused as a lump formed in my throat.

"-before I could tell you I love you," I finally whispered in a raspy voice.

"Aw, look at that," Sneered a dangerous voice that seemed familiar, "The little Yuki brat is upset that her little boyfriend is dead. Well, why don't you go join him in Hell?"

"Xanthos!" I gasped, spinning around dangerously fast. Said man was staring at me with a dagger in his hand.

"This is only a dream," I muttered backing up, tripping over Jesse's body, "This is only a freaky dream." Xanthos advanced on me, and grabbed my arm, burning it. I screamed in pain. I jerked it out of his grip.

There was a bright red burn mark on it.

"What do you want!?" I shouted, panicked. Xanthos smirked and tossed his dagger at me. It nicked my arm. In a flash it was back in his hand, and he was charging at me. I jumped away, barely avoiding the attack.

"To see you and your siblings dead," Xanthos snarled, throwing the dagger towards my heart. I barely made it away; the dagger nicked my cut again, making it deeper. I yelped in pain, and clutched my arm.

"This is just a dream," I told myself as I backed away from Xanthos slowly. "Wake up Tammy. Wake up." I felt a tug and Xanthos smirked.

"Darkness will be resurrected Tammy," Xanthos sneered, "And you'll be the one who'll help it." My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"No," I said, frightened, "No! I'll never help you!" Xanthos smirked.

"Oh, but you will Tamantha," Xanthos said oddly calm, "You will even if you don't want to." With that, Xanthos faded away like he had never been there at all.

---Dream Ends---

I bolted straight up in bed.

"It was just a dream," I murmured to myself. I looked at the clock. It read 7:05 A.M. I sighed as I got my shower and dressed, all the time wondering, 'What did Xanthos mean?'

Today was going to be the first full day all our friends would be staying with us.

And I'll make sure nothing will ruin my chance to get with Jesse.

But why did I have the strange feeling that that wouldn't be the last I saw of Xanthos?

Please let that just be a dream and nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: So how was it? Good? Bad? Stupididly retarded? Read and Review!


	2. Poolside Wager

Meki: I'm back with the second chapter of Resurrecting Darkness!

Tammy: Yay!!! XD

Meki: Yup, so read the 2nd chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

"So what are we going to do today?" Jaden asked, leaning back on his chair. The kids shrugged.

"There's a pool a couple blocks down," Tabby said, "We could go swim." The kids nodded and they all got ready and set out for the pool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Pool**

"Syrus just get in the pool!" Roxie whined, "It's not like it's going to kill you!" Jaden laughed.

"Just give it up Roxie," He said, "Sy doesn't know how to swim so he steers clear of water most of the time." Roxie got a devilish smirk and Tammy sighed as Roxie climbed out of the pool, revealing a navy blue one-piece swimsuit.

"You shouldn't have given her that idea Jay," Tammy sighed. Tammy was wearing a green bikini that had a blue flower over the one breast.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, but before Tammy could respond, Roxie had pushed poor Syrus into the pool.

"Sy!" Jaden exclaimed, and Tammy laughed.

"Don't worry Jay," Tammy laughed, "Roxie won't let Syrus drown. Anyway, both of them can stand up and have their heads over the water." Jaden stared blankly at his sister.

"They can?" He said bluntly, and Tammy sighed.

"Duh," She said, "That's why it is labeled **3 Feet**. That's how deep the water is."

"Syrus," Roxie said, trying to be louder than Syrus's screams. "Syrus, stand up. You're not going to drown, okay?" When Syrus didn't respond, Roxie grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh," Syrus said blushing madly. Roxie giggled.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to swim!" Roxie said proudly. Syrus twitched. Tammy laughed and turned to Jesse.

"Do you want to have a race?" She asked him.

"Sure," Jesse said. "What type of race is it?" Tammy smirked.

"We're going to jump off of the diving board," Tammy said, "And then race to the 5 feet area." Jesse nodded.

"Alright," He said with a smile, "You're on." Tammy blushed and ran off towards the diving boards.

"Hey!" Jesse called, and darted after the Yuki girl, "No fair!" Tammy laughed.

"It's completely fair!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Tammy, watch out!" He shouted, and she skidded to a stop as best as she could without hurting her feet. Tammy glared at the three kids in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Tammy spat at the three kids. The one girl, she appeared to be the ring leader, pretended to be upset.

"Aw, Tammy," She said pretending to be upset, "Aren't you happy to see me?" Tammy rolled her eyes again.

"Why would I be happy to see you Slut?" Tammy spat. The girl laughed.

"Oh, so know are we name-calling skank?" She spat at Tammy, waving her finger in her face. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"So do you know these three Tammy?" Jesse asked when he finally caught up to Tammy.

"You could say that cutie," The girl said, winking at Jesse, "I'm Hillary, and these are my two friends Mandy and Sandy." Hillary had waist length bubblegum pink hair and piercing black eyes. She wore a slutty looking pink bikini. Mandy and Sandy were obviously twins, the way they looked. They both had shoulder length dark blue hair and contrasting light blue eyes. Their bikinis were on the same order of Hillary's, except theirs' were dark blue.

Tammy rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," She mumbled, and nobody heard her.

"Come on Jesse!" She whined looking pleadingly up at said boy, trying to distract him from Hillary, "Let's race! Or else you'll automatically forfeit!" Jesse laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," He said to Hillary, Mandy, and Sandy. Hillary smirked.

"You to," She replied. "Well, come on Sandy, Mandy." The two girls nodded and they walked off.

"They seemed nice," Jesse said, and Tammy snorted.

"What was that for?" He said.

"Nothing," Tammy said, "Now come on! Are we going to race or what?" Jesse nodded and they ran off to the diving boards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Roxie," Alexis said, "I don't think Syrus wants to learn how to swim." Roxie pouted.

"Oh, alright," She said finally, and then she started splashing Syrus.

"Stop it!" Syrus whined, and Roxie started laughing. Jaden started laughing as well, and started splashing Syrus as well. Hassleberry started laughing and came to Syrus's aid and started splashing Jaden and Roxie. Pretty soon all the kids except for Tammy and Jesse were having an all out splash war.

"Hey!" Tammy said from her spot on the high dive spotting the splash war, "I want to be a part of that!" Jesse laughed from his spot on the other high dive.

"Well, are you ready?" Jesse asked.

"Are you set?" Tammy countered.

"Go!" The two shouted, jumping off the high dive laughing. Tammy resurfaced first and started swimming for the five foot mark. She flipped onto her back to see Jesse coming up behind her. She laughed and flipped back over and dove under water and kicked her legs on the surface furiously, splashing Jesse with pool water. When she came back up, Jesse had managed to beat her to the Five Foot mark.

"Hey!" Tammy cried, swimming over to Jesse, "How did you manage to beat me?!" Jesse laughed and bopped Tammy on the nose, causing her to blush.

"Because I actually paid attention to the race and didn't try to distract my opponents' attention," He said.

"Hey Tammy, come over here!" Hillary called. Tammy glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. She just went over.

"What do you want?" Tammy spat at Hillary, her hair hanging limp from the water. Hillary rolled her eyes.

"It's so obvious that both of us wants' the cutie over there," She said with a sigh, "So, why don't we make a bet? There's a karaoke contest going on at the High School here tonight. So, let's do this: The one who gets a place higher than the other gets cutie over there. So, is it a deal?"

"Jesse's not something you can wager!" Tammy snarled at Hillary, and she smirked.

"So," Hillary said, "I'm taking it as you're chickening out and I get cutie over there for myself huh?" Tammy side glanced at Jesse, and gave a sigh.

"You have a deal bitch," Tammy said. "Be prepared to be blown away tonight." Hillary smirked.

"We'll see about that," She said, "And before I forget, the contest starts at eight. Don't be late!" With that, Hillary stalked off. Tammy sighed and walked to the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in.

"Guys!" She called to the group of kids in the pool.

"What is it cadet?" Hassleberry asked, and Tammy gave an inward sigh.

'It's not going to be easy lying to them, but let's give it a shot.' She thought to herself.

"Well, you see," She said praying that her face wouldn't crack, "I heard that there is this karaoke party going on tonight at the High School and I was wondering if you guys would want to go."

"Why would we want to go to some dumb karaoke party?!" Chazz snarled.

"I think it sounds fun," Jesse, Jason, Roxie, and Jaden said defending Tammy.

"And," Tammy said slyly, "They are placing it by Girls First, Second, and Third, and Guys First, Second, and Third. Winners for each one gets a duet with the other. Meaning, the First place Guy and the First place girl do a duet with each other and so on. And the kids who place get to do an anchore with another song."

"I say let's go for it," Jesse said, putting an arm on Tammy's shoulder. The kids nodded, and Tammy smiled happily.

'Good, it starts at eight tonight," Tammy said and slid into the pool and popped up behind Jaden and dunked him under. He fought to get up, and when he got up, he dunked Tammy under. Right as he did that, lightening flashed dangerously and thunder growled menacingly.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ The lifeguard blew her whistle.

"Everybody out of the pool!" The lifeguard shouted. "The pool is closing because of the storm.

"Jaden," Alexis scolded lightly, "Let Tammy up. We have to go now." Jaden laughed and released his hold on his sister and headed for the ladder. Tammy popped up, coughing and sputtering as iot started to rain.

"Tammy get out!" Jesse called.

"Why?" Tammy asked, swimming for the ladder.

"The pool's closing because of a storm," Jesse said as Tammy got out and wrapped herself in her towel and slipped into her green flip-flops. Suddenly, the rain started getting harder and soaking Tammy and Jesse. The others had already gone ahead.

"Well," Tammy said, taking her towel off, "Guess it's safe to say that this isn't going to do a thing." Jesse laughed and they left the pool. The others were already a long way ahead of them.

As Jesse and Tammy were walking down the sidewalk, some jackass thought it'd be funny to run through a puddle and splash the two lovebirds- I mean two kids. Yes, the two kids! Anyway, Jesse and Tammy glared very cutely- I mean very angrily at the driver of the car.

"Well," Jesse said, "Looks like we'll be completely soaked when we get back." Tammy laughed.

"Well we were soaked to begin with," She countered. Jesse laughed and they stopped under a tree.

Tammy and Jesse both shook their heads like dogs and stared up at the sky.

"Wonder if it's going to stop or get worse," Tammy finally said, ignoring the fact that they weren't making any progress at getting back.

"Probably worse," Jesse commented, "Knowing we're by the sea. It happened almost all the time back in Europe." Tammy blushed as she glared at Jesse.

"So, are you master of weather now?" She said, and Jesse laughed.

"No, I'm not," He said laughing, and Tammy laughed as well. They stopped and stared up at the sky. It had started raining harder, and it was now penetrating through the leaves of the tree.

"Well, hopefully it won't be so bad that the karaoke contest gets cancelled," Tammy said, and Jesse nodded in agreement. Jesse resumed looking up at the sky, but Tammy stared at Jesse.

'Should I tell him?' Tammy thought, well, thought she thought.

"Tell me what?" Jesse asked turning towards Tammy, and Tammy jumped, and blushed.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" She said quickly, blushing madly.

"No, you're lying," Jesse said. "Well what is it?" Tammy shook her head, still blushing.

"Nothing," She said quickly.

"Spill," Jesse said.

"Nothing!" She said. Jesse got so close to Tammy that their noses were touching and Tammy's face was so red it would put a tomato to shame.

"You're lying to me," Jesse said, pulling away. "Why won't you just tell me the truth?" Tammy sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you," She said with a sigh. Jesse nodded.

"Umm, well," Tammy said, pushing her fingers together rather cutely, "I don't really know how to, ummm, put this…" Jesse smirked as he realized what Tammy was trying to say.

"I think I know how to," Jesse said, and pressed his lips against Tammy's. When Jesse finally pulled away a minute or two later, Tammy was blushing madly. "I love you to Tammy." Jesse smiled and grabbed Tammy's hand.

"Now come on!" He said, starting to drag Tammy, "We don't want them to wonder where we've been." Tammy blushed but ran to keep up with Jesse.

Tammy was glad Jesse loved her too, but why did she have the strange feeling something bad was going to come out of it now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: OMG that last part was sooooooooo hard to type because I'm not very good at romance! Fluff, yes, Romance no!

Tammy: I liked it! XD

Meki: Yeah, because you got to kiss Jesse!

Tammy: So?

Meki (sighs): Well, alright I'm going to do something. Next chapter, and probably the next chapter, I'm not sure, will be the Karaoke contest. You can enter your OC's in the contest, and pcvk songs for them and these characters to do. All you have to do is state the OCs, what song they're doing, a brief description of them (i/e: hair length and color, eye color, outfit) and their gender. And, at the end of the chaper, the OC's that aren't mine will be listed with their creators' SN.

Meki: Got it? So, review and send your OCs!


	3. Karaoke Party Part 1

Meki: Alright, we're back with Chapter 3!

Tammy: So, the karaoke is this chapter?

Meki: This chapter, next chapter, and the chapter after that.

Tammy: Wow. That's a lot.

Meki: I know, It's just I don't want to make the chapters too long. This one is already 16 pages long. So, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the songs in this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

"So," Tabby said casually, leaning against her sisters' doorframe, watching said girl brush her hair out. "What's the **real** reason that we're going to the karaoke party tonight?" Tammy sighed as she braided her hair quickly and knotted it at the bottom.

"I told you already!" Tammy protested, standing up. She was wearing a short jean skirt that was ruffled at the bottom, and a light green baby-T that read: _When you say you love me and I say I love you, only then will I die._ She slipped on her light green flip flops jus as her sister spoke.

"And if I don't believe you?" Tabby said, and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Well, then you'll just have to accept it." Tammy said as she bolted out of her room and towards the stairs. Tabby sighed as she stared at the place her sister had just been.

Tabby was wearing a jean skirt like her sisters', but her shirt was a blue T-Shirt that read: _Barney needs to die. Everybody who agrees say 'I'._ She had blue flip flops on her feet. She sighed before she padded down the hallway, wondering what the hell was going to happen tonight.

All she knew was something was going to go _**terribly**_ wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright kiddies," The DJ said over the announcer, "Here are the rules: One Solo, One Duet, and One group song allowed per person, got it? Keep this competition clean. That means no excessive swearing or improper songs. So, that means no South Park songs!" The kids laughed. "Alright! Let's get this competition started!"

The first person up was a girl named Tara, singing **Miss Independent** by Kelly Clarkson.

_Miss Independent,_

_Miss self-sufficient,_

"You gotta admit," Jesse said, leaning back on his chair next to Tammy, "She has a good voice."

"I know," Tammy said, agreeing with Jesse. She was wringing her hands nervously, waiting for her turn.

_Miss keep your distance,_

_Miss unafraid,_

_Miss out of my way,_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no._

_Miss on her own,_

_Miss almost grown,_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne._

_So, by keeping her heart protected,_

_She'd never ever feel rejected._

_Little miss apprehensive,_

_Said ooh, she fell in love._

_What is the feeling taking over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door,_

_Surprise… It's time,_

_To feel what's real,_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye old you,_

_When love is true._

_Misguided heart,_

_Miss play it smart,_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no,_

_But she miscalculated,_

_She didn't want to end up Jaded,_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love._

_So, by changing her misconceptions,_

_She went in a new direction,_

_And found inside she felt a connection,_

_She fell in love._

_What is the feeling taking over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door, (open my door)_

_Surprise… It's time, (yeah)_

_To feel what's real,_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye, (goodbye) old you, (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true._

_When Miss Independence walked away,_

_No time for love that came her way,_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today,_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see,_

_How beautiful love could truly be,_

_No more talk of why can't that be me,_

_I'm so glad I finally feel…_

Everybody got ready to clap, and Tammy tensed up because after the next song it was her turn. But, Tara continued.

_What is the feeling taking over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door, (open my door)_

_Surprise (surprise) it's time, (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real,_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye, (goodbye) old you,_

_When love, when love is true…_

Tara trailed off, and the whole audience started clapping loudly as the music dimmed off before disappearing altogether. Tara bowed, and she was immediately replaced by another singer.

"Next up is Layla," The DJ announced, "Singing **Get Over It** by Avril Lavigne!" The audience cheered for Layla as the music started, and a couple guys wolf whistled at her. Nobody from the GX gang though. The girls would beat them if they did.

As the music started, so did Layla with her singing.

_Slipping down a slide,_

_I did enjoy the ride,_

_Don't know what to decide,_

_You lied to me,_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_It took me by surprise,_

_Now are you gratified?_

_You cried to me,_

_La, La, La, La, La,_

'She's good,' Jesse thought to himself as Tammy walked to the staging area to get ready.

_Don't turn around,_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face,_

_Don't make this worse,_

_You've already gone and got me mad,_

_It's too bad I'm not sad,_

_It's casting over,_

_It's just one of those things,_

_You'll have to get over it,_

_When I was feeling down,_

_You'd start to hang around,_

_And then I found your hands all over me,_

_And that was out of bounds,_

_You filthy rotten hound,_

_It's better than it sounds, believe me,_

_La, La, La, La, La,_

'Please, let me do good,' Tammy silently wished. 'Please. I don't want to lose this.'

_Don't turn around,_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face,_

_Don't make this worse,_

_You've already gone and got me mad,_

_It's too bad I'm not sad,_

_It's casting over,_

_It's just one of those things,_

_You'll have to get over it,_

_Hey, you gotta get over it,_

_Hey, you gotta get over it,_

_It's too bad I'm not sad,_

_It's casting over,_

_It's just one of those things,_

_You'll have to get over it,_

_Don't turn around,_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face,_

_Don't make this worse,_

_You've already gone and got me mad,_

_Don't turn around,_

_I'm sick and I'm tired of your face,_

_Don't make this worse,_

_You've already gone and got me mad,_

_It's too bad I'm not sad,_

_It's casting over,_

_It's just one of those things,_

_You'll have to get over it,_

_You'll have to get over it._

The crowd came to life as Layla's song ended. Tammy took a deep breath from back stage as a wave of nausea over took her.

"Now, next up ladies and gentleman," the DJ said, "Is one little old Tamantha, a.k.a, Tammy Yuki singing **Bigger Than Us** by Hannah Montana!" Tammy took this as her cue and grabbed her mike and walked out on stage as the music started.

_L. O. V. E.,_

_Oh,_

_L.O.V. E._

_L. O. V. E.,_

_Oh,_

_L. O. V. E._

Shocking Jaden and the whole gang, as well as Jesse and Hillary, Tammy was actually pretty good.

_I see your face, look in your eyes,_

_What you feel is no surprise,_

_Everyone needs somethin' to believe in._

_Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,_

_In our hearts we'll look inside,_

_And see all the colors of the rainbow,_

_I know…_

_We all wanna believe in love,_

_We all wanna believe in somethin'_

_Bigger than just us…_

_We all wanna be a part,_

_Of the greater picture,_

_Taken from the heart,_

_Yeah, it's bigger than us…_

Hillary glared contemptuously at Tammy backstage wishing death upon her.

_I wanna see beyond my own little own world,_

_Grab my hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,_

_See the world with clarity,_

_Oh ho,_

_Oh oh,_

_We have such a long way to go,_

_We're getting closer everyday!_

_We all wanna believe in love,_

_We all wanna believe in somethin'_

_Bigger than just us…_

_We all wanna be a part,_

_Of the greater picture,_

_Taken from the heart,_

_Yeah, it's bigger than us…_

_It fills the universe,_

_And lights the sky above,_

_It makes me love my heart,_

_With love…_

_It's love,_

_It's love,_

_That's bigger than us,_

_It's love,_

_It's love,_

_That's bigger than us,_

_It's love,_

_It's love…_

Tammy paused before shouting, "It's Love! It's Love! It's Love!" On the last love she started to trail off, before she started singing again.

_We all wanna believe in love,_

_We all wanna believe in somethin',_

_Bigger than us…_

With that, the music faded, and everybody started applauding for Tammy. She was red in the face, and breathing heavily.

"Good Job Tammy," Jesse said, clapping his hand on her shoulder as she sat back down in the audience, breathing heavily. Up next was Hillary.

"Now, here's Hillary singing **Bad Boy** by Cascada!" The DJ announced as the music started and Hillary pranced out.

_Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day, _

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away,_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell,_

"That's it," Roxie muttered, "This is no longer my ringtone." She started pressing buttons on her phone furiously as Hillary continued.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy but understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man?_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy but understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_No I don't need you in my life again._

Right then Hillary paused before shouting, "Bad Boy!"

_You once made this promise,_

_To stay by my side,_

_But after sometime you just pushed me aside,_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong,_

_Now I'll show you how to go on._

_Be my bad boy, Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy but understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man?_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy but understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_No I don't need you in my life again._

The audience burst out in applause once Hillary finished her song, and she flounced off, giving Tammy a smirk. It read to Tammy, saying, "You can't beat that bitch."

"Alright kiddies," The DJ said. "Up next is one hot Krista Lynn Light, or Kris, singing **I Just Can't Wait To Be King** from the Lion King!"

As an upbeat African music started playing, a girl pranced out. She had one dark green eye, and one dark blue eye, and her hair was dirty blonde with light blue highlights. She wore a dark blue top with light blue paw prints all over it and her pants were blue jeans with light blue paw prints all over it. She had white sneakers with a blue outline, and she had a dark blue overcoat with light blue paw prints on it.

'Man, she's hot,' Thought the GX guys, which was very good of them that they didn't say out loud. Right then, the girl started singing.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!_

Then a voice on the karaoke CD came on, scaring the kids and making them jump before they realized who the voice was.

_**Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair.**_

Kris gave a smirk towards the crowd and started singing again.

_I'm gonna be the mane event,_

_Like no king was before,_

_I'm brushing up on looking down,_

_I'm working on my roar!_

The kids started laughing when a random person pulled up the scene from the movie and had it playing on mute. It was Zazu's turn to give his opinion on Kris wanting to King (erm- queen)

_**Thus far a rather, uninspiring thing.**_

Kris turned around and stuck her tongue out at Zazu on the screen before she started again.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_No saying do this,_

_**Now when I said that-**_

Now came another lion king character crashing the song!

No one saying be there!

It was Nala, interrupting Zazu!

_**What I meant was-**_

_No one saying stop that!_

_**What you don't realize is-**_

_No one saying see here!_

Kris and Nala jeered at poor Zazu trying to talk poor Kris out of becoming king (It's Queen!)

_**Now See Here!**_

_Free to run around all day!_

_**That's definitely out-**_

_Free to do it all my way!_

_**I think that it's time for you and I to arrange a heart to heart**_

Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!

Tammy glanced at Jesse before giving him and her friends and siblings a smirk before she stood up and started clapping her hands. Pretty soon, everybody was clapping to the rhythm of the African beat.

_**If this is where the monarchy's headed,**_

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of Service, Out of Africa,**_

_**I wouldn't hang about!**_

_**This child's getting wildly out of wing!**_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left!_

Tammy turned and looked left, followed by everybody in the area and continued to clap.

Everybody look Right!

Jesse smirked as he turned, leading the kids in the turn, making Tammy mad, but it also made her laugh.

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

Right then, the technical people decided to be funny and shut off all the lights except for one spotlight lit on Kris.

_**Not yet!**_

Zazu's contradiction came with the spotlight disappearing and the lights going back to normal.

**Let every creature go for broke and start to sing,**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing,**

**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!**

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Oh he(she) just can't wait to be king!

_Oh I just can't wait…_

Just can't wait…

_To be king!_

The lights flashed a spotlight on Kris before the audience erupted into applause and Kris bowed. She then exited the stage, and it was little old Roxie's turn to show her stuff on the stage.

A pop rhythm started as Roxie bounded out to center stage with her mike.

_Alright,_

_Test-test-test-test,_

Jason looked at Tammy.

"She's actually doing that?" He mouthed to Tammy, and she nodded and gave Jason a grin, which he did not like.

_Hello?_

_Are we ready to go here?_

_Ahem,_

_May I have your attention please?_

"What?" Basically all of the kids in the crowd shouted from their seats.

_May I have your attention please?_

"Yeah!" The kids shouted.

_Will the real sugar baby please speak up?_

Tammy gave Jason a grin as she got up from her seat, along with a handful of other girls.

_We're gonna have a problem here!_

_Y'all acting like you never hear a little white girl before,_

_Jaws on the floor,_

_Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store!_

(Cha-Ching)

_Cruising the halls,_

_You must be looking for more,_

_Cuz' I'm bigger than that,_

_And I won't be stuck on the floor_

_Haha-haha-haha_

"What are you laughing at?" The guys in the audience shouted.

_You're all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding?_

_She didn't sound just like I thought she did, did she?_

"Yeah Yeah!" A guy called from the audience.

_Hey-Hey-Hey, where's sugar?_

"Where you at?" Called another guy from the audience.

_I'm right here!_

_Sleeping in Moca's pocket!_

_Tee-hee._

_Sugar- sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar baby-sugar baby!_

_I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby,_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating,_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

As Roxie sang that, she jumped, edging closer to the front of the stage.

_Cuz' I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby,_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating,_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

"Woah!" A guy shouted as Roxie nearly fell off of the stage. She recovered, and backed up from the edge.

_Look at her, walking around with her own crew,_

_Mad Dog, and Billy, and Moca To!_

_She's so damn short though!_

"What?!" Syrus shouted, face planting.

_Yeah!_

"That's my girl, yo!" A guy shouted as he mouthed, 'call me' to Roxie.

_And there's a million just like me,_

_Fuss like me, just don't give a fu-_

_Oh! I'd never say that!_

"Sugar!" The kids called, laughing.

_Dress like me,_

_Walk like me,_

_Have hair like me,_

_And might just be the next best thing but not quite me!_

_I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby,_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating,_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

As Roxie sang that, she jumped, edging closer to the front of the stage, but not too close.

_Cuz' I'm sugar baby, the real sugar baby,_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating,_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

_Oh, and could the rest of you lie down,_

_Cuz' I can't see anything!_

_Sugar- sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar baby-sugar baby!_

The kids laughed as they clapped for Roxie.

"And that was Roxie," The DJ said, "Singing the **Real Sugar Baby**!" The DJ waited for the applause to die down before he continued.

"Now, next up is one Lovely Vanessa singing **Runaway** by Avril Lavigne!" As an upbeat rhythmic music started, the girl bounded out on stage and started singing.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah,_

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late._

_My phone doesn't work cuz' it's out of range!_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down, I'm already on the ground,_

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow._

_Blue Skies but the sun isn't coming out, no._

_Today It's like I'm under a heavy cloud._

_And I feel so alive,_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and lose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go._

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_I just want to fall and lose myself,_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_So-so is how I'm doing if you're wondering,_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning._

_Stay there, come closer, it's at your own risk._

_Yeah, you know how it is, life can be a bitch._

_But I feel so alive,_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and lose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go._

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_I just want to fall and lose myself,_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_Runaway, runaway…_

_I just wanna scream and lose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go._

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_I just want to fall and lose myself,_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah._

Everybody applauded for Vanessa, and she gave a curtsy before she got off of the stage.

"Up next," The DJ said, "Is Tabatha Yuki, also known as Tabby, singing **Before He Cheats **by Carrie Underwood!"

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky…_

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink,_

_Cuz' she can't shoot whiskey._

_Right now, He's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo._

_And he don't know…_

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires!_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now she's probably saying, "I'm drunk."_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right know, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne,_

_And he don't know…_

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires!_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh… I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cuz' the next time that he cheats,_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me._

_Noo… not on me!_

_Cuz' I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires!_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…_

_Before he cheats…_

_Ohh…_

_Before he cheats…_

The kids applauded for Tabby as she got off of the stage.

"Now," The DJ said, "Up next is one little Miss Alexis Rhodes singing **Sweet Sixteen** by Hillary Duff!" Alexis came on stage as a bright pop music came on.

_Today I'm gonna run away,_

_And feel the sun in my hair._

_Finally free to be who I wanna be._

_Who that is, I don't really care._

_Cuz' I have got friends who love me,_

_Blue skies are above me._

_My blonde hair is everywhere._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Gonna spread my wings._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_It's my chance to Shine._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Discovering,_

_Sweet Sixteen._

_So much more to life! _

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Radio's blastin' and the top is down._

_There ain't nothin' in my way,_

'_Cept the traffic of L.A._

_And I've got friends who love,_

_Bright stars shine above me,_

_My blonde hair is everywhere!_

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Gonna spread my wings._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_It's my chance to Shine._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Discovering,_

_Sweet Sixteen._

_So much more to life! _

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Mama loves me,_

_And a brother_(1)_ who shows me,_

_And daddy's always there._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Gonna spread my wings._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_It's my chance to Shine._

_Sweet Sixteen._

_Discovering,_

_Sweet Sixteen._

_So much more to life! _

_Sweet Sixteen._

_I wanna know what it feels like,_

_I need to see it from the inside._

_I can taste a bit of what I will find._

_So much more to life._

_Sweet Sixteen!_

The kids applauded for Alexis and she curtsied and left the stage.

"Alright kids," The DJ said, "That was the last girl for the contest, so we'll have a short break before we go on with the guys, alright?"

"Hey Roxie, Jason," Tammy muttered to her friends.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"You want to make this contest a little more… fun, shall we say, for Chazz?" Tammy muttered to her friends, and all three kids got an evil grins on their face.

"I think I know where you're going with this," Jason said. Tammy nodded.

"I'll distract Chazz," Jason said.

"I'll get the CD," Tammy said.

"And I'll sweet talk the technical guy to switch Chazz's songs for us," Roxie said. The kids gave each other a mischievous grin before they set out for their separate jobs.

Boy was Chazz in for a hell of a surprise when he found out what his new song was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: So, that's the first 1/3 of the karaoke party. And here are the list of the guest OC's for this chapter:

**Tara-** Angel's OC from Darkness Inside the Soul and Escaping Darkness.

**Layla-** Again, Angel's OC from Darkness Inside the Soul and Escaping Darkness.

**Vanessa-** Ultimate Soldier's character from his Transformers' GX stories and his Ultimate Truth and Dare

Meki: And our final OC,

**Kris-** Greywolf09' OC

Meki: So, that's the girl's half of the competition. If you have a guy you want to enter, you can.

Tammy: Who are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners for the girls'?

Meki: Not Telling. See you next time!


	4. Karaoke Party Part 2

Meki: So, after some technical difficulty, I'm back!

Jesse: What do you mean by "some technical difficulty"?

Meki: My Documents thing wouldn't accept my documents earlier, so I had to email Fanfic to get them to fix it, which they did. It made me happy!

Jesse: Okay...

Meki: Yup! The demented crazy girl is happy and has brought you a 25 page chapter!

Jesse: You're demented now?

Meki: Yup. The kids in my class were calling me that earlier because of this thing I made for my bellringer during English.

Jesse: Do I even want to know?

Meki: I dunno. It depends if you like Shruken, Disshevled, Disembodied heads with pupiless eyes and rotting flesh.

Jesse: O.o (runs for bathroom)

Meki: ...Wow. That's what the kid in my sentence did. XD Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright kids," The DJ said, "Next up is Chazz Princeton singing a song that he says is a surprise. Well, start the karaoke and lets' find out what his big 'surprise' is." The music started and Chazz walked out with his microphone. He was shocked when he saw the lyrics on his teleprompter, and grudgingly began singing the song as he came up with a plot to murder whoever did this prank.

_They see me mowin' my front lawn,_

_I know they're all thinkin' I'm so,_

_White and Nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy._

In the back of the room Tammy, Roxie, and Jason were laughing silently at poor Chazz whilst he got embarrassed in front of the whole teenage population of Domino.

_I wanna roll with the gangstas,_

_But so far they think I'm too,_

_White and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Really, really white and nerdy. _

_First in my class here at MIT,_

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D and D,_

_M.C. Escher, that's my favorite N.F.C._

_Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey Tea._

_My rims never spin, to the contrary._

_You'll find that they're quite stationary._

_All of my action figures are cherry,_

_Stephen Hawking's in my library. _

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out,_

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces,_

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places._

"Then recite it for us!" Tammy called from her seat.

_Ain't got grills but I still wear braces._

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise._

_I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days._

_Once you've seen my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed._

_My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze. _

_There's no killer app I haven't run (run)_

_At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)_

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

"Then bring it on!" Roxie shouted, making a swinging motion with her hand like she was swinging a ping pong paddle.

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_(This is the part I sing on) _

_They see me roll on my Segway_

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_White and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy._

_I'd like to roll with the gangstas_

_Although it's apparent I'm too_

_White and Nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy._

_I'm just too White and Nerdy._

_How'd I get so White and Nerdy?_

_I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics_

_You know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket, I must protect them_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media,_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L_

_I got a business doing websites (websites)_

_When my friends need a code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog yo._

"What dog?" Tammy said, "I thought the ones you had would always bite you and run away!"

_I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap_

_Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky _

_I'm nerdy in the extreme_

_I'm whiter than sour cream,_

_I was in A/V club and glee club_

_And even the chess team_

_Only question I ever thought was hard was_

_"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair_

_Got my name on my underwear._

_They see me strollin', they laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so_

_White and Nerdy._

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with the gangstas_

_But oh well, it's obvious I'm_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy._

_Think I'm just too White and Nerdy._

_I'm just too White and Nerdy._

_Look at me I'm White and Nerdy._

Everybody laughed and applauded when Chazz finished his song, and he was bright red with anger.

"Nice song!" Tammy called from the back row. Chazz glared at her and dived at her from the stage. Tammy let out a high pitched scream and hid behind Jesse. (A/N: That's right Tammy, Jesse will protect you! XD)

"Alright," The DJ said, "That was Chazz Princeton singing **White And Nerdy** by Weird Al! And up next we have a Jaden Yuki singing **Mr. Mom** by Lonestar!" Jaden came onto the as a country music started.

_Lost my job came home mad_

_Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad._

_She said, "I can go to work until you find another job,"_

_I thought, 'I like the sound of that, watch TV and take long naps.'_

_Go from a hard working Dad, to being Mr. Mom._

_Well, pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one draw higher._

_Rewind Barney for the 15__th__ time,_

_Breakfast 6, naps at 9!_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair,_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair._

_Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday Mr. Mom!_

_Football, soccer, and ballet. Squeeze in scouts and PTA._

_And there's that shopping list she left that's seven pages long. _

_How Much Smoke can one stove make?_

_The kids won't eat my charcoal cake._

"I wouldn't even go near his food even with a 39 ½ foot pole," Tammy commented, and the kids nodded in agreement.

_It's more than any man can take, being Mr. Mom!_

_Well, pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one draw higher._

_Rewind Barney for the 16__th__ time,_

_Breakfast 6, naps at 9!_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair,_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair._

_Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday Mr. Mom!_

_Before I fall in bed tonight, _

_If the dog didn't eat the classifieds,_

_I'm gonna look just one more time._

_Cuz' pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one draw higher._

_Rewind Barney for the 18__th__ time,_

_Breakfast 6, naps at 9!_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair,_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair._

_Been crazy all day long ohhhhhh,_

_Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday Mr. Mom!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mr. Mom,_

_Balance the check books, juggling bills,_

_Thought there was nothing to it!_

_Baby, now I know how you feel._

_What I don't know is how you do it, ohhh_

Everybody applauded as Jaden ended his song, bowed and exited stage right. Or was it stage left?

"Next up is Kyle Kii singing," The DJ said before pausing and anime sweat dropping. "The erm… **Llama Song**." Kyle ran out as a fast beat picked up and he immediately began singing.

_Here's a lama, there's a llama,_

_And another little llama._

_Fuzzy llama, Funny llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck._

_Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama,_

_Tablet, brick, potato_

_Llama, llama, mushroom, llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck. _

_I was once a tree house,_

_I lived in a cake._

_But I never saw the way,_

_The orange slayed the rake._

_I was only three years dead,_

_But it told a tale._

_And now listen little child,_

_To the safety rail._

_Did u ever see a llama?_

_Kiss a llama on the llama?_

_Llama's llama taste of llama._

_Llama, llama, duck._

_Half a llama, twice a llama, _

_Not a llama, farmer, llama._

_Llama in a car, alarm a llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck. _

_Is that how it's told now?_

_Is it all so old?_

_Is it made of lemon juice?_

_Doorknob, ankle, cold._

_Now my song is getting thin,_

_And I've run out of luck._

_Time for me to retire now,_

_And become a duck._

As the kids started applauding, one voice rang above the applause. Nobody knew who it was, but Tammy knew exactly who it was.

"Hey sing something _normal_!" The voice shouted. The kids were shocked, but Kyle just shook it off.

"Alright," he said, and pulled out a guitar out from nowhere and strummed some notes before he started to sing.

_Lets gather around the campfire_

_And sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_**Bum Bum Bum…**_

The kids jumped when they heard that, but it was just Tara singing with Kyle.

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Tara! _

_**Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...**_

_Layla!_

"I'm not singing that right now Kyle," Layla said. 

_Good Layla!  
It'll help_

_It'll help_

_If you just sing along!_

_O Yea!_

Kyle then smashed his guitar on the stage, and Tara pulled a drum set out of nowhere and smashed it on top of the broken guitar. The kids laughed and applauded as Kyle and Tara left the stage.

"And that last song performed by Kyle Kii was the **Campfire Song** from Spongebob," The DJ said. "And next up is a **Light Lopez** singing Jaded by Greenday!" Light came out and started singing.

_Somebody keep my balance_

_I think I'm falling off_

_Into a state of regression_

_The expiration date_

_Rapidly coming up_

_It's leaving me behind to rank_

_Always move forward_

_Going "straight" will get you nowhere_

_There is no progress_

_Evolution killed it all_

_I found my place in nowhere_

_I'm taking one step sideways_

_Leading with my crutch_

_Got a freaked up equilibrium_

_Count down from 9 to 5_

_Hooray! We're gonna die!_

_Blessed into our extinction_

_Always move forward_

_Going "straight" will get you nowhere_

_There is no progress_

_Evolution killed it all_

_I found my place in nowhere_

_Always move forward_

_Going "straight" will get you nowhere_

_There is no progress_

_Evolution killed it all_

_I found my place in nowhere_

The kids applauded for Light and he exited the stage.

"Next up is Jesse Anderson," The DJ said, "Singing **Mud On The Tires** by Brad Paisley. And he has it dedicated to one girl in the audience, but he won't say who, He said that the girl would know who she is. So, let's give the stage to Jesse!" As a mildly slow song started Jesse walked out with a hand in his pocket and a hand on his mike.

_I've got some big news, the bank finally came through,_

_And I'm holding the keys to a brand new Chevrolet_

_Have you been outside? It sure is a nice night_

_How 'bout a little test-drive, down by the lake?_

_There's a place I know about, where the dirt road runs out_

_We can try out the four-wheel drive_

_Come on now whata' ya say? Tammy I can hardly wait-_

_To get a little mud on the tires._

The kids stared at Tammy awestruck at what their friend ha said, and Tammy blushed a little. Then, she stood up, clapping her hands and sang back at Jesse(1).

_**I think that's great news,**_

_**Glad they finally came through.**_

_**It really is a nice night,**_

_**Let's take that test drive down to the lake.**_

_**Let's go test that four wheel drive,**_

_**And get a little mud on the tires.**_

Jesse smiled as Tammy sang while Hillary gritted her teeth in anger. He bent down and held out his hand to Tammy who took it and jumped onto the stage with Jesse's help.

"Looks like your best friend has fallen in love with your sister," Alexis commented to Jaden. He nodded.

"At least she's happy," Jaden said, and Jesse started singing again.

_Cause it's a good night, to be out there soakin' up the moonlight_

_Stake out a little piece of shoreline, I got the perfect place in mind_

_It's in the middle of nowhere, only one way to get there_

_You gotta get a little mud on the tires._

_**It really is a nice night to be out there tonight,**_

_**Let's stake out that piece of shoreline,**_

_**Let's hope we don't get lost,**_

_**Let's go get a little mud on the tires**_

_Moonlight on a duck blind_

_**It's blind duck,**_

The kids laughed as Tammy pointed at Jesse when she sang that, correcting him.

_Catfish on a trot line,_

_**What's a trot line?**_

_Sun sets about nine, this time of year_

_**That's because it's Summer Vacation.**_

_We can throw a blanket down, crickets singing in the background_

_**Let's hope that's all that we hear.**_

_And more stars than you can count on a night this clear,_

_**Not a single cloud in the sky,**_

_Tell ya what we need to do, is grab a sleepin' bag or two_

_**What for?**_

_And build us a little campfire_

_**What are you thinking boy?**_

The kids laughed at Jesse and Tammy when Tammy said that. Hillary was furious by now, and Tabby had noticed.

"What's up with that girl over there?" Tabby asked Roxie.

"That's Hillary," Roxie said, "She hates Tammy's guts." Tabby nodded and in Hillary and Tabby's minds, though one wasn't as evil as the others'.

_Then with a little luck, we might just get stuck_

_**Only you would call that luck,**_

_Let's get a little mud on the tires_

_**Let's get a little mud on the tires.**_

_Cause it's a good night, to be out there soakin' up the moonlight_

_Stake out a little piece of shoreline, I got the perfect place in mind_

_It's in the middle of nowhere, only one way to get there_

_You gotta get a little mud on the tires._

_**It really is a nice night to be out there tonight,**_

_**Let's stake out that piece of shoreline,**_

_**Let's hope we don't get lost,**_

_**Let's go get a little mud on the tires**_

_Then with a little luck,_

_**With a little luck,**_

_We might just get stuck,_

_**We might just get stuck,**_

_Let's get a little mud on the tires._

_**Let's get a little mud on the tires.**_

_Let's go get a little mud on the tires._

Everybody applauded for Jesse as his song ended, and Tammy jumped off the stage and joined her friends and siblings.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice behind Tammy asked. Tammy turned to face her sister, Tabby.

"Tell you what?" Tammy asked.

"About you hating that Hillary girl."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well it is," Tammy said, "End of conversation." With that, Tammy stalked off deeper into the crowd.

"Alright," The DJ said, "Next up is Atticus Rhodes singing **Naked Mole Rap** from Kim Possible." The kids laughed as Atticus came out onto the stage and started singing.

_Yo, listen up, have a holla from Ron_

_Naked mole rap is the name of the song_

_Here's the story, in all its glory_

_Ain't hidin' nothin'_

_Y'all know what the truth is_

_How Ron met Rufus_

_Never heard a cat bark_

_Never heard a puppy purr_

_My dads' allergic to every kind of fur_

_So I searched for hairless pets on the internet_

_Saw a jpeg of a pink thing_

_Gonna need sunscreen_

_What is that, that freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rat_

_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_What is that, that freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rat_

_Hey, wait, I can't hear the girlies sing_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_So I heard Smarty Mart was having a sale_

_On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail_

_It seemed to me this could be a solution_

_A perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution_

_So the manager came, to open the cage_

_He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"_

_I said, "I couldn't care less!"_

_Handed it to me, said, "Be careful, don't drop it._

"_And do you want this cage?" _

"_No I'll keep him in my pocket!"_

_What is that, that freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rat_

_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_What is that, that freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rat_

_Gonna buy me, some bling-bling_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_Guitar, baby, uhh_

_What are we missin' here?_

_Rufus, the naked mole-rat_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_

_Boo-yah_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_

_Boo-yah_

_Look at the camera say cheese_

_Cheese_

_Smile for the camera say cheese_

_Cheese_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_

_Boo-yah_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_

_Boo-yah_

_Look at the camera say cheese_

_Cheese_

_Smile for the camera say cheese_

_Cheese_

_We go to Bueno Nacho, Chimerito and a Naco_

_Always grande size, and why not?_

_I'm buyin'_

_Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it_

_You can't top it, don't drop it, you might just pop it_

_Rufus and Ron Stoppable,_

_With our best friend, Kim Possible_

_We're not afraid of any attack_

_I said, "Yo, KP, we got your back"_

_What is that, that freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rat_

_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_What is that, super freaky thing?_

_Yes that's right, it's a naked mole-rap_

_Come on y'all, let those girlies sing_

_Listen to the naked mole rap_

_This ain't no, no freak-o_

_Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap_

_This ain't no, no disco_

_Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap_

_This ain't no, no Shego_

_Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap_

_This ain't no, no rodeo_

_Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap_

The kids applauded for Atticus, and he bowed and left the stage. Next up was Garrett, Kris' older brother singing **Just Like You** by Three Days Grace.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

After he was done, the DJ spoke up.

"Okay," He said, "We have two more songs before we announce the winners. So, our first one is a duet of Tamantha Yuki and Hillary Meanders singing **What Is This Feeling? **From Wicked!" Both girls jaws dropped, and their friends pushed them on stage. Hillary entered from one side and Tammy from the other. As the music started, so did they with their singing. 

_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..._

Hillary got laughed at for her first line.

**My dear Father...**

_**THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ...**_

**BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR JADEN...**

"Hey!" Jaden shouted as his sister said that and the kids laughed good naturedly.

_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT..._

_**FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND**_

_**YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION**_

_**FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS …**_

The girls paused before Hillary started singing again.

_UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR_

_AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ..._

Tammy waited a moment before she said something.

**BLONDE.**

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING_

_SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

**I FELT THE MOMENT**

**I LAID EYES ON YOU...**

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING..._

**MY HEAD IS REELING…**

_MY FACE IS FLUSHING..._

_**WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**_

_**FERVID AS A FLAME**_

_**DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**_

_**YES!**_

_**LOATHING**_

_**UNADULTERATED LOATHING...**_

_FOR YOUR FACE..._

**YOUR VOICE...**

_YOUR CLOTHING..._

_**LET'S JUST SAY -- I LOATHE IT ALL!**_

_**EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL**_

_**MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL**_

_**WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING**_

_**THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION**_

_**IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION **_

_**IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!**_

_**THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST**_

_**STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST**_

_**AND I WILL BE LOATHING**_

_**LOATHING YOU**_

_**MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**_

The kids jumped when another set of voices other than Tammy's and Hillary's sang. It was just kids off of the karaoke CD though.

**DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!**

**HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!**

**SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!**

**WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS**

**BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!**

_WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!_

Tammy made a gagging motion with her hands and her mouth behind Hillary's back, causing the kids to laugh.

**POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE**

**WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED**

**WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU: **

**WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!**

**WE SHARE YOUR ...**

_**WHAT IS THIS FEELING**_

_**SO SUDDEN AND NEW?**_

_**I FELT THE MOMENT **_

_**I LAID EYES ON YOU**_

_**MY PULSE IS RUSHING **_

_**MY HEAD IS REELING **_

_**OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**_

_**DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**_

_**YES …**_

**LOATHING**

**UNADULTERATED LOATHING**

**FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE**

**HER CLOTHING**

**LET'S JUST SAY:**

**WE LOATHE IT ALL!**

**EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT **

**HOWEVER SMALL**

**MAKES OUR VERY FLESH**

**BEGIN TO CRAWL …**

_**AHHH … **_

_**LOATHING!**_

_**THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION**_

_**IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION**_

_**SO PURE, SO STRONG!**_

**SO STRONG!**

_**THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST**_

_**STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL**_

_**AND I WILL BE LOATHING**_

_**FOR FOREVER LOATHING **_

_**TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU**_

_**FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**_

**UNADULTERATED LOATHING**

As the song ended, Tammy snuck up behind Hillary and shouted, "BOO!" into her mike really loudly, causing Hillary to scream and all the kids to start laughing.

"Alright," The DJ said, "Last song for this evening is **Dancing Through Life** from Wicked performed by the Yuki group. So, kids come up here and show your stuff." Jesse, Tammy, Alexis, Jaden, and Roxie walked on stage. Jesse was the first one to start singing.

_The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me, I've been kicked out _

_Of enough of them to know _

_They want you to become less callow _

_Less shallow _

_But I say: why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife _

_And learn to live "the unexamined life"..._

_Dancing through life _

_Skimming the surface _

_Gliding where turf is smooth _

_Life's more painless _

_For the brainless _

_Why think too hard? _

_When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life _

_No need to tough it _

_When you can sluff it off as I do _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_It's just life _

_So keep dancing through..._

_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool _

_Life is faught less _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try _

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless _

_Make sure you're where less _

_Trouble is rife _

_Woes are fleeting _

_Blows are glancing _

_When you're dancing _

_Through life..._

_So—what's the most swankified place in town?_

_**That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.**_

Tammy told Jesse happily.

_Sounds perfect._

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_We'll meet there later tonight _

_We can dance till it's light_

_Find the prettiest girl..._

_Give her a whirl _

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_Come on—Follow me _

_You'll be happy to be there… _

_**Dancing Through Life **_

_**Down at the Ozdust...**_

_If only because dust _

_Is what we come to?_

_**Nothing matters **_

_**But knowing nothing matters **_

_**It's just life...**_

_So keep dancing through..._

**Miss Tammy—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here. Waiting. All night.**

_**Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?**_

Tammy told her brother. 

_**See that tragic'ly beautiful girl?**_

Tammy pointed over at Alexis.

_**The one in the chair **_

_**It seems so unfair **_

_**We should go on a spree**_

_**And not she **_

_**Gee—**_

_**I know someone would be my hero **_

_**If that someone were **_

_**To go invite her...**_

**Well maybe, I could invite her?**

_**Oh, Jaden, really? **_

_**You would do that for me?**_

**I would do anything for you Miss Tammy.**

_**So...**_

_So I'll be picking you up around eight?_

_**After all—**_

_**Now that we've met one another**_

_It's clear we deserve each other_

_**You're perfect...**_

_You're perfect..._

_So we're perfect together _

_Born to be forever... _

_Dancing Through Life..._

**Oh, Tabby—Isn't it wonderful?**

Alexis asked Tabby.

**Fin'lly for this one night **

**I'm about to have a fun night **

**With this Munchkin boy **

**Tammy found for me **

**And I only wish there were **

**Something I could do for her **

**To repay her**

**Tabby, see **

**We deserve each other **

**And Tammy helped it come true **

**We deserve each other **

**Me and Jaden – **

**Tammy, please try to understand.**

I do... 

Tammy, listen. Alexis and I were talking about you just now.

_**And I was just talking about you. I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!**_

_**It's really—uh—sharp **_

_**Don't you think? **_

_**You know—black is this year's pink **_

_**You deserve each other **_

_**This hat and you **_

_**You're both so smart **_

_**You deserve each other **_

_**So here **_

_**Out of the goodness of my heart**_

**Listen—Alexis—**

**Yes?**

**Uh, Alexis. **

**I've got something to confess, a**

**Reason why, well— **

**Why I asked you here tonight **

**Now I know it isn't fair...**

**Oh, Jaden. I know why.**

**You do?**

**It's because I'm in this chair **

**And you felt sorry for me **

**Well—isn't that right?**

**No! no! It's because...because...**

**Because you are so beautiful**

**Oh, Jaden! I think you're wonderful! **

**And we deserve each other **

**Don't you see, this is our chance? **

**We deserve each other **

**Don't we, Jaden?**

**You know what? **

**Let's dance!**

**What?**

**Let's Dance!**

_**Dancing Through Life **_

_**Down at the Ozdust **_

_**If only because dust **_

_**Is what we come to **_

_**And the strange thing:**_

_**You're life could up changing **_

_**While you're dancing **_

_**Through!**_

Everybody applauded for the kids as their song ended.

"Alright," The DJ said, "We're ready to tell the winners! So the winners are-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: I'm so evil. Well, know it's up to you guys to vote for them. So, kow onto this chapter's guy guests!

**Kyle Kii-** Angel's OC from Darkness Inside the Soul and Escaping Darkness

**Light Lopez-** Ultimate Soldier's Character from the Transformers GX series

**Garrett Light- **Greywolf09's OC

Meki: So, give your votes, and we'll see you again on Resurrecting Darkness: Karaoke Party Part 3, Karaoke's Tragic Ending!

Tammy: I have a feeling I'm going to hate the ending.

Meki: Maybe... Maybe Not... Read and Review!


	5. KPP 3: Karaoke's Tragic Ending

Meki: Finally! An Update!

Tammy: You seem happy.

Meki: Yup! I've just updated all four of my In-Progress Fics!

Tammy: Wow. The Apocalypse must be coming.

Meki: Nope! Just had alot of free time. So Read and enjoy the final chapter of the Karaoke Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the songs that appear in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"Third Place for Girls," The DJ said, "And Guys are Tammy Yuki and Jesse Anderson!" The two kids blushed as their friends pushed them up to do their songs and duet.

"Alright," The DJ said, "We'll do Tammy first. And she'll be singing **Who I Am** by Jessica Andrews." With that, the music started and Tammy started singing.

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alright_

_If I don't make it to the big leagues_

_If I never win a Grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine_

_Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me _

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_So when I make a big mistake_

_And when I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be alright_

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those teardrops knowing _

_I will be just fine_

_Cause nothing changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me _

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser; I'm a winner_

_I am steady and unstable_

_I'm young, but I am able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me _

_And they know where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me _

_And they know where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_That's who I am_

"Alright," The DJ said, "Next up is Jesse Anderson for the Third Place spot singing **Three Wooden Crosses** by Randy Travis!" The kids applauded as Tammy left the stage and Jesse came on as a sad music started.

_A farmer and a teacher,_

The spotlight landed on Jaden and Tammy and stayed there.

_A hooker and a preacher,_

Two more spotlights traveled and landed on Hillary and Atticus.

_Ridin' on a midnight bus bound for Mexico_

_One was headed for vacation, _

The spotlights disappeared only to show Atticus.

_One for higher education_

The spotlight disappeared from Atticus to reappear on Tammy.

_And two of them were searchin' for lost souls_

The spotlight disappeared from Tammy to reappear on Hillary and Jaden.

_That driver never ever saw the stop sign_

_And eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime._

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

_Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go. _

The spotlight disappeared from Hillary, leaving only Jaden in the spotlight.

_That farmer left a harvest, a home and eighty acres_

_The faith an' love for growin' things in his young son's heart_

The spotlight disappeared from Jaden and reappeared on Tammy.

_And that teacher left her wisdom in the minds of lots of children_

_Did her best to give 'em all a better start_

The spotlight vanished from Tammy and reappeared on Atticus.

_And that preacher whispered: "Can't you see the Promised Land?"_

A couple of the kids laughed as Atticus wrapped his arm around Alexis's shoulders and mouthed that. She smacked him, and left him rubbing a bright red mark on his face.

_As he laid his blood-stained bible in that hooker's hand._

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

_Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go._

_That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday_

This time, the spotlight flashed to Alexis.

_As she held that blood-stained bible up, for all of us to see_

_She said: "Bless the farmer, and the teacher, and that preacher_

_Who gave this Bible to my mamma, who read it to me._

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

_Why there's not four of them, now I guess we know_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go._

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway._

As the kids applauded for Jesse, Tammy looked like she was going to cry.

"Alright," The DJ said, "Next up is their duet of**Whiskey Lullaby** by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss!" The kids applauded as the music started and Jesse started the singing. (_**This is Tammy**_; _This is Jesse; _**both of them together**)

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart; he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that _**bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

_**The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself**_

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night**_

_**She put that**_**bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away is memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, **

**La, la, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, **

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

The kids applauded as Tammy and Jesse finished their sad song.

"And," The DJ said, "The Second Place goes to Tara and Kyle! And Tara will start by singing **Cassie** by Flyleaf!" Tara took her mike as the music started for her song.

_The question asked in order_

_To save her life or take it_

_The answer 'no' to avoid death_

_The answer 'yes' would make it_

_Make it_

_Do you believe in God?_

_Written on the bullet?_

_Say 'yes' to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet?_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_All heads are bowed in silence_

_To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen,_

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

_In the air_

_Do you believe in God?_

_Written on the bullet?_

_Say 'yes' to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet?_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_How many will die?_

_I will die_

_I will say yes!_

_Do you believe in God?_

_Written on the bullet?_

_Say yes and pull the trigger._

_Do you believe in God?_

_Written on the bullet?_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_And I will pull the trigger_

The kids applauded as Tara finished her Catholic Gothic song thing (sorry, don't know how else to describe it!). Then, Kyle came on to the stage.

"Next," The DJ said. "Kyle will be singing **All My Friends Say** by Luke Bryan!"

_Got smoke in my hair _

_My clothes thrown everywhere _

_Woke up in my rocking chair _

_Holding a beer in my hand _

_Sporting a neon tan _

_My stereo cranked up _

_I can't find my truck _

_How'd I get home from the club _

_Ain't got a clue what went down _

_So I started calling around _

_And all my friends say _

_I started shooting doubles _

_When you walked in _

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him _

_You know I don't remember a thing _

_But they say I sure was raising some cain _

_I was a rock star, party hard, _

_Getting over you comeback kid _

_Yay I must have did _

_What all my friends say _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

_I found my billfold _

_I cried oh no no _

_Good time Charlie got me now I'm broke _

_But it was worth acting like a fool _

_Yeah girl I must have really showed you _

_Cause all my friends say _

_I started shooting doubles _

_When you walked in _

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him _

_You know I don't remember a thing _

_But they say I sure was raising some cain _

_I was a rock star, party hard, _

_Getting over you comeback kid _

_Yay I must have did _

_What all my friends say _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

_I was Elvis rocking on the bar _

_Working the crowd pouring out my heart _

_And all my friends say _

_I started shooting doubles _

_When you walked in _

_All my friends say _

_I went a little crazy _

_Seeing you with him _

_You know I don't remember a thing _

_But they say I sure was raising some cain _

_I was a rock star, party hard, _

_Getting over you comeback kid _

_Yay I must have did _

_What all my friends say _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

The kids laughed as they applauded for Kyle as his song ended.

"Alright," The DJ said, "Next up is their duet of **Love Don't Live Here Anymore** by Lady Antebellum!" The kids applauded as the music started and Kyle started the singing. (_Kyle singing;_ _**both of them singing)**_

_Well this heart of mine_

_Has been hardened like a stone_

_It might take some time_

_To get back what is gone_

_But I'm movin' on_

_And you don't haunt my dreams_

_Like you did before_

_When I would curse your name_

_Hey _

_**Well I heard the news**_

_**That you were back in town**_

_**Just passin' through**_

_**To claim your lost and found**_

_**But I'm over you**_

_**And there ain't nothin' that**_

_**You could say or do**_

_**To take what you did back**_

_Well you got nerve to waltz right in_

__

_**And think what's mine is yours again **_

_**Well I've been doin' fine without you**_

_**Forgettin' all the love we once knew**_

_**And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**_

_**But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**_

_**But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**_

_**So go and pick your bags up off my floor**_

_**Cuz love don't live here anymore **_

_Oh no_

_Well baby__** you can try**_

_**To tell me how it is**_

_**And try to justify**_

_**Everything you did**_

_**But honey I'm no fool**_

_And I've been down this road_

_**Too many times with you**_

_**I think it's best you go**_

_Well I got one thing left to say_

_**Is you can lay in the bed you've made **_

_**Well I've been doin' fine without you**_

_**Forgettin' all the love we once knew**_

_**And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**_

_**But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**_

_**But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**_

_**So go and pick your bags up off my floor**_

_**Cuz love don't live here anymore **_

_Oh no_

_Sugar no_

__

_**And you don't live here anymore**_

_**Love don't live here anymore**_

_Since you walked out of my door_

_**Love don't live here**_

_**Love don't live here girl**_

_**Oh love don't live here anymore**_

The kids applauded as they finished their song, and got off the stage.

"Alright," The DJ said, "First Place goes to Alexis and Jaden!" The kids whistled and cheered as the two headed for the stage. Amidst the noise, Tammy heard someone yell. It was:

"What the Fuck?! How could I lose?!"

"Alright," the DJ said, "Starting off is Alexis singing **My Happy Ending** by Avril Lavigne!" The kids applauded as Alexis started her song.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The kids applauded for Alexis and she curtsied and exited the stage.

"Net up is Jaden singing," The DJ said, pausing before he laughed and said, "His version of **Billy's Got His Beer Goggles On** by Neal McCoy!" Hillary gave an evil smirk.

'Now's where I kick my plan into action,' She thought as she disappeared into the crowd as Jaden started singing.

_Jesse's at the bar,_

The kids laughed. Instead of singing, "Billy's Got His Beer Goggles On" Jaden's singing, "Jesse's Got His Beer Goggles On"

_He's been there all night,_

The spotlight locked on Jesse.

_First Ten beers he's had since her goodbye_

A separate spotlight appeared and locked on Tammy.

_Hey, Hey_

_She left him, broke in his new truck._

_He don't smoke but he lights one up_

_Temporary fix for his heartache._

That's when Hillary sprung her trap. As Jesse was walking away from the spot light, Mandy and Sandy stuck out their feet and tripped him into Hillary, just as Jaden sang:

_Grabs him a girl and holds on tight._

And before anything anybody knew, Hillary had latched her lips onto Jesse, shocking him and upsetting one girl who was standing behind them.

It was Tammy.

With tear filled eyes, she turned and ran away, leaving Jesse and Hillary behind as Jaden finished his song.

Finally realizing what Hillary was doing, Jesse pushed her off of him and wiped his mouth in disgust. He stared in the direction Tammy went, and started after her, but something caught him.

"Where are you going?" It was Tabby, Jason, and Roxie.

"After Tammy," He replied.

"Why?" Roxie asked.

"She ran off," He said.

"Why?" Roxie asked, but Tabby cut Jesse off.

"Well don't stand there like idiots!" She snapped, "Roxie go fetch the others and bring them after us. Jason, Jesse and I will head after her." Roxie nodded and the kids went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tammy was standing on the edge off a bridge in a park with a raging overflowing creek roaring beneath her. She stared at the Karaoke Party a block and a half away and then at the water.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her arms go and fell into the roaring water as she thought, 'I'm sorry that you don't love me Jesse.'

As she fell under, one boy was crying, "Tammy!" as he watched the girl go under.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tammy: I hate you and Hillary.

Meki: (smiles)

Tammy: You are one demented crazy girl.

Meki: And extremely proud of it.

Tammy: Grrrrrr

Meki: I have alot of people growling at me today. Oh well. Read and Review!


	6. Raging Waters Rescue

Meki: Hehehe... Please Don't kill meh! I'll repent for my actions! Just don't kill meh!

Jenna: Why's she so freaked out?

Tammy: Because she threw me off of a bridge and is making me drown!

Jenna: Oh... Well, looks like Jesse's mine!

Tammy/Meki: O.o

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6**

"You have to come!" Roxie whined, tugging at Jaden's arm.

"Why?" Jaden asked. "What's the rush?" Roxie sighed as she let go of Jaden's arm and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Because Tammy ran off!" She said loudly and very clearly, "And Tabby thinks that something bad will happen to her! Come on! I know where they went!" With a sigh, the kids followed the hyper short girl hoping Tabby was wrong.

Too bad they didn't know that they were wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tammy!" Jesse shouted as he watched his girlfriend, a friend that is a girl (A/N: Yeah right), go under the raging water.

"Dammit Tammy, why did you do that?!" Tabby swore as she drug Jesse to the bridge. Behind her, came the others.

"Why'd Tammy do what Tabby?" Jaden asked, wiping his hair from his face as it got plastered to it. Tabby and Jesse whipped around to face her brother and company.

"Umm… Well…" Tabby said, before turning to Jesse. He nodded and understood what they were going to do.

"Jump!" The two yelled as they climbed onto the bright red railing of the bridge and jumped into the waters below.

"What the-?!" Chazz said before he started swearing profusely over what the two had done.

"I have a feeling that's what Tammy did," Alexis said, and Roxie and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Then why did they do that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Maybe," Atticus said, "They didn't want us to find out; so they jumped in after her to save her!" The kids nodded, seeing as that was all they had to go with. They turned and ran down along the river side, following the blobs of color in the river.

"Hopefully they won't drown," Syrus squeaked, frightened.

"Aw, don't worry Sy!" Roxie said, glomping said boy. "They'll be okay! We just have to trust them!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Under Water**

Under water, Tabby and Jesse were swimming with the current, trying to catch up with Tammy's motionless body.

However, for both teens, they felt a crushing pressure on their chests and they forced themselves up. When they broke the surface, the gasped for air as the current dragged them further down.

"Tabby! Jesse!" Called a voice. The two kids turned to face Jaden and the others running down along the river. "You gotta listen!"

"What!?" Tabby tried to shout over the roar of the current.

"There's a waterfall!" Jaden shouted causing panicked expressions to appear on the kids faces. "Coming up! It's about a half a mile at the Dam! If you go over that, you could get seriously hurt!" Tabby and Jesse nodded and hurried to get Tammy. Meanwhile, Jaden skidded to a stop in the grass and looked around the park. Then, he spotted something.

It was a bike. It was just left haphazardly by a park bench, kickstand down and no lock.

Then, before anybody could say anything, Jaden had gotten a hold of the bike and was on it riding down towards the Dam, way in front of Jesse and Tabby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Under water, Jesse and Tabby had caught up with Tammy's body and was pulling it towards the surface.

When they broke the surface they were frightened to see…

Nothing.

Nothing but white flecks of foam beneath them.

And the roar of rushing water.

Tabby and Jesse gulped as they started falling with the unconscious body of Tammy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are we going to do?" Alexis asked when they made it to the dam.

"We have to catch them somehow." Jaden answered. "But how?"

"Here," Atticus said, tossing Jaden a fishing net.

"Why do you have-?" Jaden and Alexis asked, but Atticus shook his head.

"Come on!" Roxie called to Jaden. She was already on the other side of the river with Jason. "Throw part of it!" Jaden nodded and tossed it. Jason and Roxie held it on one side while Jaden and Hassleberry held the other side.

Then, Tabby, Jesse, and Tammy came over the dam. They stayed suspended in the air for a couple seconds before they fell. As they fell, they landed in the net.

"Are you okay?!" Syrus shouted very loudly and unnecessarily.

"Yeah," Jesse said, as he grabbed Tammy and he and Tabby waded their way back to the flooded rivers edge.

"Tammy?" Jesse said as he laid her out on the grass. "Wake up Tammy. Tammy, wake up, this isn't funny. Tammy, this isn't funny! Wake up!" But Tammy wouldn't wake. She was deathly still and turning blue.

"Let's get her back to the house, and fast." Jaden said after Jesse had pounded on Tammy's chest for a couple minutes. "We'll be able to help her there." Jesse nodded, and picked her up piggy back style and they headed back for the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And I thought my room was creepy," Tabby muttered as they walked in Tammy's room.

"Why? You've never seen her room before?" Roxie asked casually, her hands behind her head.

It had been hard explaining to Alicia and Jonathan why their youngest daughter was unconscious and everybody else was soaking wet. And looking like drowned rats.

All Roxie had said was:

"Hehehe, This is **NOT** what you think. She umm… slipped! Yeah, that's it. She slipped on some water near the exit of the building of where the Karaoke was and she hit her head."

They weren't sure whether or not they believed it, but Alicia and Jonathan didn't say anything.

Tammy's room seemed more like a sanctuary than a bedroom. One wall was covered with pictures of Tammy's family, friends, and random moments. A cast was also mounted on the wall.

"What's that from?" Jaden asked, pointing at the cast.

"It's from when Tammy broke her leg," Jason said. "It was the reason I met her and Roxie." Roxie nodded.

"Yup," Roxie said, "Tammy had been out roller skating by herself and she fell down a bank and started rolling towards the creek."

"And?" Alexis asked.

"She hit a tree and gave herself a concussion. As she fell, her leg hit a rock and it broke."

"Okay…"

"What's this picture from?" Jesse asked.

The picture he was talking about was one of Roxie, and Tammy. Jason must've been the photographer, seeing as he wasn't in the picture.

Tammy was glaring at Roxie, and both of them were in lab coats and wearing yellow rubber gloves and goggles. Roxie had a shocked expression on her face, along with ash, like Tammy. She also held two vials in her hand. One had purplish liquid in it, and the other had a little bit of crimson liquid in it. Both of the girls' hair was like Frankenstein.

"That was the day after Tammy gave Roxie her Chemistry Set," Came a voice from the doorway. The kids jumped and turned to face Alicia. "Roxie was so ecstatic that she didn't even bother reading the instructions. She just went and mixed together (**1**)Hydrochloric Acid and Hypochondria Cells together and most of it imploded. Now, shouldn't you put Tamantha down?" She questioned Hassleberry, who jumped and stumbled with placing Tammy on her bed apologizing.

"Now out," Alicia snapped and the kids darted out of the room. She chuckled as she left the room and closed the door softly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tammy P.O.V**

"Jesse? Jaden? Tabby? Anybody? Where are you?" I called out into the darkness. I was in my bedroom, and all the lights were out. And the scariest part was that I didn't even know how I got there. One minute I was at the Karaoke party staring in horror at Hillary and Jesse, next minute I was in my room.

I checked the clock.

It said: 2:16 am. That explains it.

I sighed as I walked over to the window. Rain was splattering against it and thunder rumbled as lightening flickered.

I stood there for about, four minutes according to the clock, when the thunder growled more forcefully and the lightning flashed its brightest.

I jumped, screaming at what I saw in the window.

I was on the floor, cowering in fear as I pointed, shaking at the window.

My brother and sister, Jesse, Alexis, Roxie, and Jason burst into the room along with Atticus, Chazz, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"What is it Tammy?" Jesse asked, kneeling next to me and enveloping me in a hug while I cowered in fear.

"T-The w-w-window," I sputtered, and Jaden laughed.

"Your window?" He asked, "What could be so scary about that?" He flicked on the lights and the window and the room lit up.

While the kids stared blankly, I stared awestruck and dumbfounded.

"B-b-b-but!" I stuttered, staring at the window in disbelief. "T-t-t-there was something there! I swear there was!"

"Like what?"Jesse asked, "A raving lunatic wanting to kill you?" The kids left the room, dissipating to their own rooms.

And Jesse wouldn't know until later how close he was……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: O.o

Tammy: O.o

Meki: ...

Tammy: The thing I saw was **_extremely_** creepy! You do not want to know!

Meki: That makes me want to know even more!

Tammy: You don't.

Meki: too bad. I'll know sooner or later.


	7. Jesse better watch out!

Meki: I'm back! And, chapter 7's up!

Tammy: Finally.

Meki: Sorry. I've been having a difficult time with finding time to type. Ive had Basketball practice and basketball games, and I spent most of the day today at a game and an auction!

Tabby: Okay... Just get to the chapter.

Meki: Grrrrr

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 7**

Tammy stormed down to the Dining Room the next morning, bright red and furious. She wore a knee length green flowing skirt that smacked her legs each stomp she made and a white T-Shirt that read: _I'm not angry. I'm __**FURIOUS!**_ in black lettering, with the last word in red. Thunder seemed to roar with each step she took and lightening crackled.

"Umm… Good Morning?" Jaden told his sister. It was more of a question than a greeting, but Tammy took no notice of it.

"Looks like you can't go outside today," Alicia commented.

"Aww," Roxie whined, "Why not?"

"Umm… because it's pouring rain outside?" Jason said.

"So?" Roxie asked, "A little rain never hurt anybody!" Tabby shook her head sadly and muttered something along the lines of, "Why is she friends with her?"

"Sorry kids," Alicia said, dampening the mood, "But our area is in a Hurricane Watch until Midnight tomorrow."

"So what do we do until then?" Jesse asked.

"Who cares?" Tammy muttered darkly stabbing her bacon.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia said. "What's got you all bitchy?" The kids giggled.

"Nothing," Tammy snapped. "I'm going to my room. I'll be there if anybody needs me. Meaning, don't need me." With that, she turned on the heel of her bare feet and strode out of the room, her skirt swishing and swaying and slapping her thighs.

Jesse sighed as all eyes in the room turned to him.

It was obvious that _**he **_had to fix this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Knock, Knock," Jesse said as he opened Tammy's door.

"Go away," She muttered, flipping through a book.

"No," Jesse said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Go away or I'll throw a very heavy book at you." Tammy snapped.

"No," Jesse said, and ducked when probably the world's largest book was thrown at him. It lay open to a page; the number on the bottom of it was _987 _and it was about the middle of the book.

"Who has that much to write on one subject?" Jesse wondered out loud to himself. Tammy didn't hear him though.

"Leave," Tammy muttered. Jesse shook his head and closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"I said leave."

"And I don't want to. How hard is that to understand?"

"A lot, seeing as this is _my room._" Sensing the tension in the room, Jesse turned his attention to the pictures.

"These are some great pictures," He commented. "Was it Jason who took them?"

"Of course not!" Tammy snapped. "I took all those with my camera. It has a tripod stand and that's how most of those pictures were taken." Jesse nodded.

"So, why are you being mean to all of us?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't believe me last night, and you were making out with Hillary Sluttington(**1**)!" Tammy snarled.

"One, I wasn't making out with Hillary," Jesse said, trying to stay calm, "She had her friends trip me and I fell into her."

"Yeah right," Tammy muttered darkly under her breath.

"And two," Jesse snarled continuing, "How could we believe you? We didn't see whatever it was that you saw! For all we know, it could've been just you sleepwalking and you had a nightmare!"

"Yeah right!" Tammy snarled viciously, "I've never sleepwalked in my life! That's a load of-"

"Whatever!" Jesse snapped back, "Who cares about you if you're just going to keep going, 'Oh woe is me!'"

"Leave me alone!" Tammy shouted, "You have no fucking idea on how I feel!" Jesse responded by storming out of the room, and Tammy slammed the door shut in response to that.

And as she flopped on her bed, she didn't notice the swirl of gold light that appeared at the end of her line of pictures and something appeared there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, the area was clear of a Hurricane Warning and the storm had let up considerably. It was now just a heavy rain that was continuing to let up.

And Tammy was still pissed at Jesse.

Ahh, teenage drama.

Isn't this Summer Vacation wonderful?

Mid-afternoon, there was a knock at the door.

It was Tabby who was (un)fortunate enough to open the door.

"Yuki Residence," She said formally, "How may I help you?" It was two uniformed policemen at the door.

"Ah yes," the one said, "Are you Tamantha Yuki?" Tabby shook her head.

"No," She said, "I'm her older sister, Tabitha. She's somewhere here though. Why? Is she in trouble?" The officer ignored her.

"May I see who is in charge here?" The first officer said rudely.

"Well, let's see," Tabby said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin. "My brother's in the den playing Guitar Hero (A/N Which I don't own!) with his friends, and he's not really someone that can handle talking to you. So, looks like you're talking to the person in charge here."

"So, let us inside," The second officer demanded and tried to push past Tabby. She flung her arm out, and she placed her other hand sassily on her jean shorts.

"I don't think so," Tabby snapped. "Until you get some sort of warrant I'm not letting you in this house. So, I suggest that you leave in three seconds or I will scream that I am being assaulted."

"You can't do that," The second officer said, but Tabby had already reached two.

At three, she launched herself onto the second officer and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let me go!" Tabby shouted pounding the officers' chest. "No! I don't want to go with you! Rape! Rape! RAPE! Bloody Murder!" The kids started laughing in the house, but Atticus really thought that Tabby was being assaulted and gave the first officer a bloody nose and hit the other one with the Guitar Hero Guitar that was in his hands. The kids laughed even harder. Even Tammy, in her bedroom, cracked a smile as she observed the scene through her window that was hidden by leaves of a tall and ancient oak tree.

The officers left, muttering something about, 'such raucous kids should be locked up.' The kids laughed for a little bit about the stunt Tabby had pulled, until Jaden finally asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Tabby, why were they here?" He asked solemnly.

"They wanted Tammy." Gee, real blunt, huh Tabby?

"Why?"

"I don't know. They were too much of bastards to tell me." The kids laughed.

"They'll be back." The kids jumped at this new voice. It was Tammy, looking sullen and dismal. She had a camera strapped around her neck like a necklace. She was wearing a light blue skort (skirt & short) and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"What makes you say that?" Roxie asked.

"Duh," Tammy snapped, "One, they were after me, and Two, Atticus punched one of them.

"What?!" Alexis said, "My brother punched a police officer?!"

"Uhh, yeah," Jason said, and Tammy giggled. Tammy then spotted the Guitar Hero guitar, and snatched it from Atticus.

"Hey!" The boys protested, and Tammy smirked.

"Sorry boys," Tammy replied sassily, her perky demeanor restored, "It's time for you to go against us girls in a game _**we**_ want to play." The boys gulped as the girls smirked evilly and drug them to the den, where game systems were switched. Only one thing was said during that whole time up until the game started.

"DDR!!" (Dance Dance Revolution)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later, they were down to four contestants. Three girls and one guy. Alexis was down and out for the count, but Tammy, Tabby, and Roxie were still holding strong; and Tammy had shot quite a few good pictures of everybody before Alexis and most of the guys were out.

The guy was Jesse.

While Tammy had been dancing earlier, it had been Tabby and Alexis who had been snapping pictures. (Tammy was the one who got Jaden out) Now, Tammy went against her older sister and Jesse faced Roxie.

"Scared?" Tabby muttered to her sister as Tabby picked the song.

"You wish," Tammy muttered as the song started.

It was **Saber Dance**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1) Sluttington is not Hillary's real last name. It's actually Livingston.**

Meki: Ooo, Saber Dance! That's a really fast song!

Jesse: And you know this how?

Meki: My band is (probably) doing this for our concert.

Jesse: Wow.

Meki: And... (reaches over and smacks Jesse)

Jesse: Owwwwwww! What was that for?!

Meki: For being a bastard to Tammy!

Jesse: It was her fau-

Meki: W/E Read and Review! XD


	8. One Missed Call

Scarpaw: Hi!! I'm back, with the long awaited Chapter 8 of Resurrecting Darkness

Tammy: Finally!

Scarpaw: Yup, and if you haven't realized it yet, I have a new screenname, Scarpaw! So, since Tammy is so impatient, why don't we get this Chapter started?!

Tammy: I'm not impatient!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 8**

Saber Dance was a superbly fast song that had a lot of steps to get right in order to get the maximum points possible. It was played with special DDR sabers as well! (A/N: This isn't true about the sabers.) The sabers were played with free styling, so it added the most points as well.

Tammy started off with immediately going to the lead. She was fast on her feet, hitting the mark every time. Right now, her left foot was jumping back and forth from the bottom arrow and the left one.

Tabby, however, wasn't doing to good. She messed up a couple times and kept hitting the wrong arrows as they whizzed by. Right now, she was trying to do the same thing as Tammy, except with her right foot with the top and right arrows.

When it came to doing the saber and two arrows at a time, Tabby seemed to fail while Tammy excelled. Finally, when it was over, Tabby groaned as she saw that her sister, her _**little**_ sister, kicked her ass at DDR by over _9000_ points.

Roxie and Jesse went against each other dancing to **American Idiot** by Green Day. It was ended with Jesse beating Roxie by 350 points.

Then it was, you probably could've guessed it, Jesse vs. Tammy. And they were dancing to the song **My Boyfriends' Back** by somebody I don't know. Right as the song started, the doorbell rang and Tabby headed for the door to answer it with the song in the background.

_He went away, and you hung around_

_And bothered me every day,_

_And when I wouldn't go out with you, _

_You said things that weren't very nice,_

"Yes?" Tabby asked.

"We're from the Domino City Police Department," The man said, "We'd like to speak to Tamantha Sanders."

"Look," Tabby said, "I told the others that came here earlier, until you get a warrant I'm not letting you in this house."

"Look Ma'am-"

"Tabitha or Tabby, preferably the latter."

"Tabby, you aren't in the position to telling us what to do."

"Why not? I'm the authority in this house right now since I don't trust my older brother."

"Look, Tabby," The police officer said, sounding exasperated, "We're investigating the attempted murder of one Hillary Livingston. We need to talk to your sister immediately." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"You can come in, but you're going to have to wait." Tabby said. "She's finishing the last round of DDR with one of our friends." The men nodded and entered.

As they entered the den they heard a, "Hell yeah! Beat That Jesse! You just go owned!" It was obvious to who won the tournament. Tabby sighed.

"Here's your camera," Alexis said, handing Tammy the camera who in turn slipped it around her neck. "I put a new roll of film in it for you."

"Thanks Alexis," Tammy said. As she turned around to exit the den, she nearly ran into the two police officers.

"Who the hell are you?" Tammy asked.

"Tammy," Tabby said, coming to stand next to her sister, "These men want to talk to you… downtown. Alright?" Tammy's mouth dropped down to the 'wtf?' position.

"You're name is Tamantha Sanders, is it not?"

"Call me Tammy," Tammy muttered casually, throwing her hands behind her head.

"Tamantha Sanders, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Hillary Livingston." The policeman said handcuffing Tammy's hands behind her back.

"Oi! Let me the fuck go!" Tammy screamed kicking all around her as she tried to escape their grasp. She was dragged out of the house, nobody realizing that the camera had been snapping pictures.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Tammy screamed in the interrogation room, kicking the door seeing as her hands were still handcuff.

"Calm down Ms. Sanders," The interrogator said calmly.

"Calm Down?!" Tammy snarled. "I'm being accused of attempting to murder someone that I despise and nobody's even asked my side of the story dipshit!"

"Once again, I'm going to ask you to calm down Tamantha." The interrogator said calmly. Tammy chuckled.

"Oh you're going to be in so much trouble." Tammy said. "Especially when I file _**HARASSMENT**_ charges on your sorry asses!"

"Excuse me?"

"My name ain't Tamantha sir," Tammy said. "It's Tabitha Ruth Yuki, and you're a heartless bastard for keeping me here against my will!"

"WHAT THE # DID THOSE &# # DO?!" The interrogator swore, and 'Tabby' giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss," The interrogator said unlocking the handcuffs around 'Tabby's' wrists, and opened the door to let her go.

"Sucker!" 'Tabby' laughed as she raced towards the exit.

"What the-?!" The interrogator shouted.

"Looks like she tricked you," A policeman said. "I'll go tell them about your screw up."

"Great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how are we going to get her out?" Alexis asked the kids.

"Oh I know! We can-"

"No Jaden, we are not baking a cake with a nail file in it."

"We could-"

"No Jesse, we are not staging a robbery."

"Awwwwww," The two boys chorused dejectedly. Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse were the three kids that decided to try and get Tammy out of jail. Jesse felt sorry for Tammy and now decided to try to make up to her.

Just then, a cop motor cycle sped by them on an empty road. The person on it wasn't wearing a helmet, and it had a side car on it. It screeched to a halt fifty feet in front of them, and they saw the person on it was Tammy.

"Well?!" She snapped impatiently, "What are you waiting for?! Get on before they catch up!" 'They' were the cops driving after Tammy, trying to catch the runaway accused attempted murderer.

The kids complied, with Alexis and Jaden getting into the sidecar and Jesse got on the motor cycle seat behind Tammy and held onto her for dear life.

"Who gave your license for this thing?!" Jesse screamed as they whipped through the city.

"What license?!" Tammy shouted back, and the kids gulped as they headed for a closed bridge that lead out to one of the smaller islands near Domino City.

"Turn Tammy!" Jaden shouted, "We're going to go over the edge!" Tammy shifted in her seat to look behind her. The cops were still following them.

"No!" She said to her brother, speeding up, "This is the only way to get rid of them!" They were going nearly 125 mph as they broke the barrier between the closed bridge and the road.

"What?! Why isn't there a road!?" Alexis screamed, and Tammy ignored her.

"Be prepared to jump when we go over the edge!" Tammy shouted to them as she sped the motorcycle sped up fifteen more miles per hour. She popped a wheelie as the motorcycle soared over the edge.

"Everybody off!" Tammy yelled as she jumped off of the motorcycle, and Jesse, Alexis, and Jaden followed.

They fell over fifty some feet until they hit the water.

Up on the bridge, the cop cars stopped.

"They fell over the bridge," A police officer said into the radio.

_They?!_ The person on the other side snapped. _What do you mean, they?! There was only one person you were supposed to recover!_

"But there were four kids on the bike that was stolen!" The officer protested.

_Meaning, you let three innocent kids go over a bridge to their deaths!_ The officer snarled. _Now come back here and file a report on how it was __**your**__ fault those three kids died!_ The officer gulped and replied. Then the officers left.

Were the kids really dead?

_**It's the greatest time of year, **_

_**And it's here,**_

_**What are we waiting for?**_

If they are dead, looks like Tammy's going to have one missed call.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: Please don't kill me!

Tammy: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Scarpaw: I think I killed you. Why?

Tammy: Grrrrrr

Scarpaw: I am soooo dead.


	9. Shocking News

Scarpaw: Alright... It'd be really appreciated if no axes were thrown at me.

Tabby: Why?

Scarpaw: Because of the shortness of the chapter. I'm sorry!

Roxie: You better.

Scarpaw: Shut up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 9**

"Yes?" Tabby said as she answered the ringing phone, slightly panicked. Her, Roxie, Syrus, Hasslberry and the others at the house were slightly panicked seeing as Tammy didn't answer her phone. Hell, not even a police officer answered it!

_Is this the Yuki residence?_ A voice asked.

"Y-Yes," Tabby said, stuttering quite unlike her. "Who is this?"

_We are very sorry for your loss,_ The man said, _But your brother and sister perished in an accident-_ Tabby never heard the rest of what the man said. She shrieked, and panicked.

"Oh, my freaking God!" She shrieked. "What am I going to tell Mom? Oh god!" Tabby slumped to the floor by the table that held the phone unit and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Who was on the phone?" Roxie asked, coming into the hall. Tabby didn't notice her though. Roxie noticed the phone off of the hook and picked it up.

"Hello?" Roxie asked tentatively.

_Yes?_ The voice said impatiently._ We are very sorry for your loss Ms. Yuki, but we'd like you to visit the police station so we can fill you in on all of the details._

"Like Hell she'll go!" Roxie snarled. "You're saying that Tammy died and you don't feel anything?! You're a heartless bastard!" And the phone was slammed onto the receiver.

"This is bad," Tabby muttered, clutching her head. "What am I going to tell them? Oh, god it's happening again!"

"What the hell are you talking about Tabby?" Roxie asked, "What's happening again?!" Though Tabby wouldn't answer her, Roxie knew it was bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh God!"

"Don't panic!"

"Why does this always seem to happen?"

"I don't think I can hold on any longer!"

"Just Try!"

"Oh right, like you have room to talk! You're not holding three people and herself up!"

"Everybody, calm down! We need all our wits to try and save ourselves."

"Alright Alexis, tell me when we have more than two seeing as those two don't have any."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, you know it's true."

"All three of you shut up! Now, how are we going to get up?!"

"No clue. Any ideas? 'Cuz it'd be really appreciated before we plummet to our doom."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw (in a slightly panicked voice): See! I didn't kill them!! See! No need to attack me anymore!

Roxie: But again you _implied_ that they'd die.

Scarpaw: Dammit. Hehehe...

Roxie: I think it's time for you to run now.

Scarpaw: Eep!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	10. Shocking Revalations

Scarpaw: I'm back, with the tenth chapter of Resurrecting Darkness!

Roxie: Are we going to find out if Tammy, Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse live today?!

Scarpaw: Maybe.

Roxie: Something bad happens, doesn't it?

Scarpaw: N-n-no.

Roxie: liar.

Scarpaw: Let's just get to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean it's happening again?!" Roxie shouted at the sobbing Tabby. When Tabby didn't answer, Roxie slapped Tabby's face, causing a sob to choke in Tabby's throat.

"Th-thanks," Tabby stuttered, calming down. "I needed that."

"Well, what were you muttering about?" Roxie said with her hands on her hips. "I'm sure we all want to know."

"We?" Tabby murmured, then saw that everybody was standing in the hall.

"Yeah," Atticus said, coming over and helping Tabby up. "We want to know. You know that talking about something makes it better, right?" Tabby nodded, and rubbed her eyes with her right hand as she was led down the hall by Atticus, who was holding her left hand.

Atticus sat Tabby down on the living room couch- the room had been cleared of all gaming systems – and sat down next to her with a comforting arm wrapped around her.

"So what happened?" Atticus asked soothingly, trying not to upset Tabby anymore than she already was. Tabby started shaking uncontrollably, and started crying again.

"It was an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen!" Tabby sobbed. "It was an accident Dad, it wasn't supposed to happen! We were being followed and TJ got shot in the back! It was a miracle that I wasn't hurt! They wouldn't let up! They thought I kidnapped them, they-" But the further ramblings of Tabby was cut off as Atticus enveloped her in a hug and she started sobbing onto his shirt, soaking it.

"Shh, calm down," Atticus said, rubbing circles on Tabby's back as she cried. He did that until Tabby's sobs dissolved into hiccups.

"Well, what do we do now?" Syrus asked. Tabby looked up, face stained with tear tracks.

"I have an idea," She said with a grin. "But some of us will have to stay here."

"I will," Hassleberry, Chazz, Jason, and Syrus said.

"Atticus, you stay as well," Tabby said, "This will be something that only Roxie and I can do."

"But you just-"

"I understand what I said," Tabby said, trying not to get angry. "It's just that it will look a little suspicious if we have two girls and a guy at a crime scene." That's when Atticus got what the plan was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is a closed crime scene," A buff looking policeman said halting two girls from entering the area.

One was short and tan; she had her red hair wrapped up in a bun and a camera tripod stand strapped across her back. Her eyes were an onyx color and she was wearing glasses. She wore a purple skirt that came to her knees and a short sleeved yellow shirt. She had black flats on her feet.

The second girl was about five inches taller than the first girl, and she had blonde hair that came down to her chin in the front, and circled up around the back of her head. She had gray eyes and she also had a pair of glasses on. She wore a blue skirt that came halfway down her thighs and a three-quarter sleeve black shirt. She had a camera case strapped on her shoulder and was wearing blue sandals.

"I'm Natasha Barnes," The girl with brown hair said, holding out her hand for the security guard to shake, but he didn't take it. "This is my partner, Cindy Myer. We're photographers. We came here to take a few pictures of the crime scene."

"Hello," "Cindy" said with a smile.

"It's a closed crime scene," The security guard said again.

"We understand," "Natasha" said sweetly, "But you don't understand. We work for _**Crime**_ magazine. We show people the horrors of murders and write about current murders or attempts in different areas. This month's issue is about-" "Natasha" paused and pulled out a commonplace notebook. "-the attempted murder of Hillary Livingston. We already took pictures of her wounds and had an interview with one of her nurses since she's comatose, and all we need is pictures of the crime scene for the article." The security guard looked thoughtful.

"We won't be in anybody's way," "Cindy" promised. "Anyway, there isn't anyone here. We won't be a bother, we promise." The security guard sighed.

"Fine," He said, "But you only have a half hour. And, I want a copy of the next issue."

"That's perfect, and we'll make sure you get a copy." "Natasha" said, and the two girls entered the crime scene, and started taking pictures.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was too good!" Roxie laughed as she and Tabby took off down the street, careful not to damage Tammy's photography equipment.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Tabby laughed. "Just like Hillary's nurse!" When they reached Tabby's house they regained their composure and knocked on the door. Chazz answered.

"Hello, this is Natasha Barnes and Cindy Myer from _**Crime**_ magazine." Tabby said, trying not to laugh. "We'd like an interview with the offending party for the attempted murder of Hillary Livingston." Chazz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just get inside," He growled, and they entered the house and Chazz shut the door behind them.

"Did it work cadets?" Hassleberry asked as the red head and blonde entered the kitchen.

"Yup," Roxie said, taking off her wig and shaking her head so her black hair could completely exit the wig. Tabby did the same thing with her blonde one.

"Why do you have wigs anyway?" Syrus asked.

"They're Tammy's," Roxie explained. "She has a prop room with her photography props in it. She has a lot of wigs for different pictures. Along with different size outfits for her friends to pose in."

"Who's this girl in this photo?" Atticus asked, as he came in with a binder of photos. He had it open to a page. It had two pictures –eight by elevens, filling each page. They both had girls in cheerleading outfits.

"It's no one," Roxie said quickly, taking the binder from Atticus and snapping it shut.

"Roxie, are you hiding something from us?" Tabby asked suspiciously.

"N-n-no!" Roxie said, stuttering, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Jason, what is Roxie hiding?" Tabby said.

"Sorry," He said, "I may know what it is, but I don't tell Tammy's secrets. If I did I would get my liver ripped out."

"Says who?" Syrus asked.

"Tammy," Was Roxie and Jason's reply, and Syrus squeaked.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Because of who's in the photos."

"Which are who?" Tabby asked.

"Not telling!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"If you don't spill, I will rip your liver out as well as your kidneys!"

"Run!" And chaos ensued, trying to find a blonde boy and black haired girl who wouldn't spill what they knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Think! We all don't want to die young!"

"If it gets me out of going to jail for something I didn't do, then I'll accept death!"

"No you won't Tammy!"

"Why the fuck do you care Jesse?!" Tammy snarled from her place at the top of the chain of kids hanging on for dear life.

"Because I-" But Jesse never finished what he said because at the same moment, Tammy shrieked.

"Something bit me!" She shrieked.

"I didn't bite you dammit!" A feminine voice shouted. "I'm trying to help you!" Before Tammy could reply, she felt her fingers slip.

"I can't hold on any longer," Tammy cried, surprising Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse. She hadn't cried before, except when she broke down on the boat to Duel Academy. Her fingers slipped, and she started falling…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, are you two going to tell us who's in those photos now?" Tabby asked the two kids tied on kitchen chairs in front of them. Roxie and Jason sighed.

"Fine," Jason said. "The girls in the photos are-"

"Our Middle Schools' Duel Cheer Squad," Roxie said, "And in the one with two girls are the bestfriends-" Roxie paused before saying:

"Tammy and Hillary."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: I bet no one saw that last thing coming!

Roxie: Saw that coming?! They probably didn't see it because they were so shocked from what you did to them!

Scarpaw: Right, and that means: Eep! Gotta run before the mob get's here! Bye!

Roxie: Great, my friends are going to die and the authoress ran away. Well, read and review!


	11. Ritual of Darkness

Paw: I would've posted this yesterday, but I was, er... distracted. (Inner Paw: Yeah, let's go with that!)

Tammy: I think you're lying.

Paw: What do you mean? I'd never lie to you! (Inner Paw: Dammit! How does she know?!)

Tabby: She was probably reading yaoi again and being too lazy to update.

Paw: That's Not true! I went home early 'cuz I was sick and I wasn't able to get on the computer! (Inner Paw: Yes Paw, clever Paw. Tell them some truth but not all truth.)

Tammy:And she's talking with her inner self. I hate Inner Paw.

Paw: I do not have an Inner Self!! (Inner Paw: Yes, lie. Lie! Sin. Sin. Be a sinner. Ssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 11**

"What the-?!" Tabby gaped, "Those two were actually _**friends**_?" Roxie nodded. "I don't believe it."

"It's true." She countered. "I was on the team too. They were the captains' and always worked together to make our cheers." Tabby looked at the picture of the two girls. They had their arms around each others' shoulders and both girls hair stood out in the blue and pink uniforms. It was up in a ponytail and they had pompoms hanging from each wrist.

"I still don't believe it," Tabby said. "How did they stop being friends?"

"I'm not sure," Roxie admitted. "There were tons of rumors floating around- one of which is close to being true."

"Which is?" The kids leaned in to hear.

"Apparently Tammy was on some kind of medicine that none of us knew about," Roxie explained, "And Hillary dumped it for some reason. Then, without her medicine Tammy had a seizure."

"I don't believe it," Chazz and Hassleberry said/snapped.

"You don't have to." Roxie said. "They became enemies the next day when Hillary tried kicking Tammy off of the cheer squad. Tammy refused to go and Hillary threw a fit. It was the same day we became friends. I came to Tammy's aid and Hillary kicked me off as well. She took my pompoms and said that if either of us showed up at the game she'd call the police on us."

"And you'll never believe what they did." Jason smirked.

"What?"

"We joined the duel team, and the school newspaper." Roxie grinned. "Tammy was the photographer and I interviewed our teammates. Hillary was so pissed that she and her teammates were cheering the same people that she kicked off."

"Now that sounds like my little sister," Tabby grinned. "Now, let's go hook our digital camera's up to the TV. Let's see what we can figure out about the crime scene." The kids nodded and left for the living room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are we looking for again?" Roxie whined in the dark living room.

"Anything."

"Well, I see blood, blood, blood, more blood, white, red, blood, a circle with an 'x' through it, bl-" Roxie said, before getting interrupted.

"What did you just say?!" Tabby snapped viciously at Roxie, causing her to flinch.

"Uh… blood?"

"No, after that."

"White?"

"After,"

"A circle with an 'x' through it?"

"That."

"What about it?"

"Where is it?"

"Right here," Roxie said, walking up to the screen. "It's outlining the pool of blood, and the majority of the blood is originating at the center of the 'x'. It's almost like somebody planned to-"

"Kill Hillary!" Tabby finished, awestruck. "Wait One minute! I think I can figure this out!" And she was running from the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a dull _thud!_ as Tammy's head cracked harshly against the cement siding of the bridge. The others, however, were lucky enough to have thin air on all sides of them. The girl had tight grip on Tammy's arm, and somebody apparently had ensnared that girl's waist, keeping her up as well.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Heave!" The two people shouted- girls, by the voices. The kids came flying up and they collided on the hard asphalt. Tammy cracked her head against it again, and she hadn't made any attempt to stop it.

"Tammy?!" Jaden and Jesse chorused, getting up and running over to Jaden's little sister. "Tammy, get up!" She wouldn't move.

"Move aside," One of the girls said. She had short, light green hair and brown eyes. She checked Tammy's head, feeling it over until she hit a spot that made Tammy hiss violently.

"It's her head," The girl called to her friend. "Get my bag."

"Righto Sarah!" The other girl called cheerfully and searched through the cab of a beat up, green, truck. She pulled out a black bag and drug it over to the other girl, Sarah.

"Thanks Shara," The girl, Sarah said to the other girl. The other girl, Shara, had long dark green hair, but her eyes were the same shade as Sarah's.

"All right you two," The girl, Shara, said to Jesse and Jaden. "Move out of Sarah's way. She'll fix up your friend. She's in training to be a doctor. Well, a LN."

"LN?" Jesse and Jaden asked.

"Licensed Nurse," Alexis answered. "They earn more money than normal nurses."

"Oh."

"Why are you two even out here?" Alexis asked.

"We thought the bridge was still open," Shara answered, as Sarah pressed a cloth to Tammy's head. "There was nothing saying it wasn't. Then we heard somebody and went to inspect. Never thought you'd be hanging off the side though."

"Why did you want to cross the bridge?" Jesse asked.

"There's a… a cemetery on the other side," Shara said, hesitating. "We were going… to… visit our mother's grave." Sarah raised an eyebrow at Shara, but none of the others' seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said. "How old are you two anyway?"

"We're both 17," Shara said, "We're… twins." Only Sarah noticed the hesitation in Shara's voice, but she didn't do anything.

"So you two are around the same age as us?" Jaden asked, and Sarah nodded.

"Your friend should be alright," She said. "We can give you a ride to your house, if you want." Jaden nodded.

"Thanks, a ride would be appreciated."

"It's no problem," Shara said with a smile. "Your friend and one of you will have to go into the bed of the truck though; we only have two seats in the cab."

"Jesse can," Alexis and Jaden answered simultaneously, and Jesse's face fell.

"Alright," Sarah said with a shrug, closing her bag. "Let's get her into the truck and we can go. And somebody's going need to give me directions to the house."

"I'll do that," Jaden said. They loaded the unconscious Tammy onto the bed of the truck, her head on Jesse's lap, Alexis and Jaden got in the cab, and they were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Found it!" Tabby proclaimed, running into the living room with a big, heavy, book opened to a page.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's the Duel Assassins symbol," Tabby stated.

"You mean that lame group you were with?" Chazz said boredly, and Tabby nodded.

"Not only that," Tabby said, "But," she laid the book open on the coffee table. "It's the same symbol they use for this." She pointed at the page.

"What is it?" Syrus and Roxie asked.

"It's a Ritual," Tabby said. "You take one component dark, one component light, and shed that components' matter over the middle of the 'x' during the new moon for dark, full moon for light."

"What kind of Ritual?" Jason asked. "What is it for?" Tabby ignored him and continued her explanation.

"But," She continued, "In order for the Ritual to work, they need a host, willing or unwilling, it doesn't matter."

"But why attack Hillary?" Atticus asked curiously.

"She was the dark component," Tabby stated, her voice never faltering. "Her matter was her blood. She was lucky she was allowed to live."

"And the light component?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'm not sure of that one yet."

"The host?" Chazz asked.

"They're trying to bring back Master," Tabby said, not answering Chazz's question. "Master Xanthos. From the Shadow Realm."

"And his host?" Jason asked. Tabby took a deep breath. She paused and hesitated before saying:

"Tamantha Briana Sanders Yuki."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse: Why'd ya sedate the authoress Tabby?

Tammy: Because she was talking to her inner self.

Jesse: And That's Bad Why?

Tabby: Because She always listens to her inner self.

Jaden: And That's Bad Why?

Tammy: Because She'll set out on a spree of destruction!

Jesse/Jaden: ATBW? (And That's Bad Why?)

Tammy/Tabby: You are idiots.

Jesse/Jaden: ATBW?

Tammy/Tabby: Shut up!!


	12. Chapter With No Name

Paw: Wow... Two of my stories updated within the timespan of two days. It's a new record for me! XD

Tammy: That's a shocker.

Paw: I know! XD

Tammy: Yeah, if it wasn't for her brother kicking her off the PS2 this morning at 8:30, she'd still being playing Tales of the Abyss.

Paw: N-n-no I wouldn't!

Tammy: Liar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; only Tammy, Roxie, Tabby, Jason, Shara, and Sarah. XP**

**Chapter 12**

"What?!" Roxie and Jason yelped.

"You mean she's going to be taken over by… by… by that freak?!" Roxie snapped infuriated, pausing to try to find the right word.

"Pretty much." Tabby answered calmly.

"Isn't there a way to stop it, cadet?" Hassleberry asked.

"There is one way," Tabby admitted. "But it's hard."

"What do we have to do?" Atticus asked, wrapping his arm around Tabby's shoulder.

"We have to protect her light," Tabby answered, shrugging her shoulder to rid it of Atticus' arm. It dropped off her shoulder, but Atticus put it back up there again.

"Who's her light?" Syrus asked, his voice full of worry.

"That's the hard part," Tabby admitted with a sheepish look. A sharp, curt knock emitted from the front door.

"Who's that?" Chazz said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"If it's the damn police, I'm going to filet them," Tabby growled, her demeanor changing quickly. The knock came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tabby shouted as she trailed from living room to the front hallway, followed by the kids. She opened the door and was greeted by two girls with green hair.

"I believe these are yours," They said in unison, and stepped aside.

Behind the two girls were four _**very**_ familiar faces.

"Oh, my, god," Tabby breathed. "You're actually alive!" Jaden chuckled and smiled.

"Can we get inside?" He asked, and Tabby nodded, and stepped aside, letting the kids inside.

"By Jaden!" The dark haired greenette said, waving.

"You can come in," Tabby offered.

"Nah, we still have some places to go," The light haired greenette said. "I'm Sarah, by the way. That's my twin Shara."

"Tabby," Tabby said, having a wary glance on the two girls. "It was nice seeing you, and thanks for bringing them back."

"Not a problem!" Shara called from down on the sidewalk, waving as she and Sarah headed back to the truck.

"I don't trust them," Tabby muttered to herself. "And I have a feeling there's more to them than meets the eye." She sighed and disappeared into the house.

She walked to the living room, where Tammy had been laid on the couch.

"Explain, Now," She said firmly, placing a hand on her hip. Jaden sighed. He was _**soooooo**_ in trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You should've been more careful."

"Come on, I said sorry!"

"Sorry does not cut it Silvia!" The other girl snapped, gripping the vehicles' steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. "What if one of them noticed your suspicious behavior?!"

Silvia sighed and stared at the side view mirror, her hair flicking between green and platinum, her eyes flickering back and forth as well.

"Whatever Kiara," Silvia growled. "Can you- No, excuse me –Are you _able_, physically _**able**_ to do anything but berate, reprimand and scold me?" Silvia flinched when she found a gun being pointed at her forehead.

"Don't press your luck. I can bring Master back without you." Kiara growled.

"Again, whatever." Kiara sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ two weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Tammy's going to be used as a host for Xanthos?" Jaden asked as both groups finished their explanations of what had happened.

Tabby nodded her head. "Apparently he needs to use the body of the person who sealed him away, so that would be Yubel. However, since Yubel has no actual body, the procedure skips to the body Yubel had possessed." Tabby explained.

"I get it," Alexis said. "But then, whose Tammy's light."

"I don't know," Tabby said.

"Well," Jesse said, "It'd be more reasonable to think of somebody close to Tammy." The kids all looked at him.

"What?!" He protested. "You can't possibly think that I- I'm Tammy's light!" Tabby sighed.

"You're right," She said sullenly. "She does hate your guts." She flicked a cherry from the fruit bowl at Jesse's head.

"But, then again," Tabby murmured, popping a cherry in her mouth, "You are the perfect candidate for her light." She spat the pit of the cherry at Chazz.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted.

"How am I the perfect candidate for her light?" Jesse asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alexis sighed, "She totally likes you. Despite you pissing her off." Jesse sighed.

"Just great," He muttered.

"What's just great?" A voice from the doorway asked. The kids turned to spot Tammy.

"Nothing." Chazz snapped.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tammy asked. "I'm supposed to be in police custody- no, scratch that, I'm supposed to be dead, but right now I'm standing in our kitchen!"

"Calm down Tammy, we'll think of something." Atticus assured. They thought for a moment.

"I got it!" Alexis and Tabby shouted.

"Creepy," Jaden and Atticus muttered.

"Well?" Jesse and Tammy asked.

"We tell your parents that it was a misunderstanding," Alexis stated.

"It'd never work." Roxie, Jason, and Tammy chorused. "We've tried that before when we got in trouble."

"Then we tell them the truth," Tabby said emotionlessly.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Tammy screeched. "That is the worst idea in the history of ideas!" Tabby made to retort, but a ring tone interrupted.

_**In a city so dead,**_

_**Held up so high by such a breakable thread**_

"That's my cell phone," Roxie said quickly, answering it.

"Yes?" She said. "No, I don't know anybody named Roxanne Laylife! How the hell did you get this number?" There was a pause.

"WTF man?!" Roxie practically shouted into the phone. "I did not steal this phone!" Another pause.

"Shut up bastard. If you ever call this number again I'll report you."

"Who was that?" Tammy asked after Roxie hung up.

"Who knows?" Roxie answered. The other kids (save Jason) sweat dropped.

"Sooooo……" Tammy said. "What now?" The kids sighed. Tammy shrugged her shoulders and wandered back to the living room. Followed shortly was a shout.

"What are my digital cameras doing hooked up to the TV?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Days Later**

"So… Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Umm… Where are we? And don't look at me like that!"

"And this is a problem, why?"

"Have you seriously _**forgotten**_?"

"Forgotten what?"

"I seriously have no clue why you are my brother."

"Because-"

"That's enough Roxie."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Do you want your name to be cleared?"

"Do you actually think they'll believe a bunch of teenagers who they think are punks?"

"I'll ignore that question."

"You're a nice sister."

"I know. Aren't you proud?"

"And I'll ignore that question."

"Are we going to keep talking, or are we going to go inside?"

"I vote for keep talking!"

"No Tammy, we are going inside."

And Tammy was pushed inside the Police Office followed by her (ex)friends and family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: So, what's going to happen?

Tammy: Something bad, I assure you.

Paw: How do you know?

Tammy: I'm psychic

Paw: Tch. More like **_psychotic_**.

Tammy: No, that's you Paw.

Paw: (growls)

-Scarpaw signing out-


	13. Rainy Day Fun?

Paw: Chapter 13!

Tammy: Isn't this the chapter you go out of the way to make all creepy and whatnot?

Paw: Maybe...

Tabby: (raises eyebrow) ...

Paw: It isn't THAT creepy. Or is it?

Tabby: /Sigh/ Just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 13**

**Tammy's P.O.V**

I gulped as we entered the police station. I **seriously** do _**not**_ think that this is a good idea. I would've preferred to stay at home, but no. They just _had_ to use Jesse against me. I gave Tabby the best death glare I could muster behind her back but, unfortunately, she seemed unaffected. She just walked straight up to the reception desk without a care in the world.

"We have evidence for the Livingston Case," She said, sounding all official like. Sheesh, is this my sister? Or just some freaky replica?

"Prosecution or Defense?" The receptionist asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Defense." Tabby said curtly. "I'm Tabitha Ruth Yuki. I'm Tamantha Marie-" "Don't say my middle name!" "Yuki's attorney. I'm here to apply for her release from police custody into her families custody, seeing as you had no right to take her into your custody without applying proper evidence and questioning her about it before you took her into your custody. And, I'd like directions to the local courthouse and the name of the judge who will be overseeing the case." The receptionist glanced up, and seemed to be shocked at the smug look on Tabby's face, and the sincere one on mine.

I watched with a grin as I was granted my 'release' from police custody, and Tabby acquired the information she had requested.

Tabby then proceeded to drag us out of the police station and down the sidewalk towards what I could only presume was the local courthouse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I'd like the date of the Livingston Case," Tabby said formally to the judge.

"And who might you be?" The judge leered.

"I am Tabitha Ruth Yuki, Defense attorney." Tabby answered. "I also have evidence I'd like to authorize for use in court. I'd also like to submit a list of witnesses and a meeting with the Prosecuting attorney(s) to hear the charges against Tamantha." The judge nodded.

They ended up waiting an hour before Tabby got the information she requested.

"I do not think this case is going to end well." Tammy muttered depressingly when they returned to the house. Their parents wouldn't be back from their business trip until the end of the case, and it was pretty much obvious that they hadn't received word of Tammy's "death".

"Don't be negative, Tammy!" Jesse said with a smile on his face. "We all are going to testify for your innocence! You're not going to go down without a fight!" Tammy couldn't help but grin at this.

"You're right Jesse," She said with a sigh. "I shouldn't be so negative."

"Soooooo," Jaden said, leaning back on the couch in the living room. "What do you want to do now?" Jesse and Tammy gave off mischievous grins.

"Wellll," Tammy drawled to her twin, and Jesse seemed to have the same idea.

"How about," Jesse said thoughtfully.

"We see how you fare," Tammy challenged her brother.

"In a two on one duel!" Jesse and Tammy chorused. Jaden grinned at the two.

"Be prepared to lose!" He grinned as the three made a mad dash for their duel disks, their decks, and the backyard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was probably about two hours after the start of the duel that it had started to _**remotely**_ wind down. The others were watching the duel, but Alexis had decided to ruin (in Jesse and Tammy's opinion) Jaden's challenge by joining Jaden's side.

"Alright!" Tammy called cheerfully, "Wingweaver, attack Alexis - Ow! Something hit me!" She whined halfway through her attack declaration. She rubbed her forehead.

"Huh?" She muttered. "Water?" Tammy looked up at the sky, and Jaden, Jesse, and Alexis followed her gaze. The sky had blackened completely, but no one had noticed the diminishing light. Thunder growled dangerously, and lightening flickered ominously in the background.

"Uhhh…" Tabby said, at a loss for words, trying to think of something. "Why don't we call this a tie? So we all don't get soaked." Three of the four dueling nodded. They all got rid of the holograms, but only the three that nodded headed for the closed in back porch.

"Come on Tammy!" Jesse called. "What are you waiting for?" Tammy ignored him and tossed her bother her duel disk, her cards staying in the slot. She spread her arms out, and had a look of glee- a look of pleasure and happiness on her face as the onslaught of rain poured down, drenching her to the bone.

Tammy giggled and started twirling around in circles.

"Yup," Tabby answered the silent question some of the kids were thinking, "She _definitely_ has lost it." But Tammy didn't stop. The kids watched, almost entranced, as Tammy danced in the rain, her bare feet getting covered in mud.

Then they heard it.

_You may find me just a little strange_

It was… someone singing.

_I like dancing barefoot in the pouring rain._

But… Tammy's lips weren't moving.

_I'm reckless,_

And the triplets had said that the neighbors didn't have any kids around their age.

_You're speechless._

But it definitely sounded like a sixteen, maybe seventeen year old singing.

_Scream, shout!_

But none of the girls were singing, and it was definitely a soprano's voice singing.

_You know what it's about._

Exactly the same type of voice Tammy had when singing.

_Nothings' wrong with me._

But, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Like it was never there.

Then, without warning, Tammy collapsed onto her knees in the grass, breathing heavily. Jesse darted out into the rain to stand next to her.

"Tammy, are you alright?" He prodded the girl next to him.

"Wh-what?" She said, lifting her head, looking around. "It's raining? When'd that happen?"

"Don't you remember Tammy?" Jesse asked, "You got hit by a raindrop and then we had to stop because a thunder storm was rolling in pretty fast.

"Oh," Tammy chuckled nervously. "Well, we better get inside shouldn't we?" Jesse laughed and helped her up.

"I'm going and changing," Tammy announced once she was inside. With that, she stalked off through the house, doing her best to not drip water on everything.

Ten minutes late, Tammy was trailing down the stairs in a pair of green pajama pants, a green long sleeve pajama shirt, dragging a comb through the tangled mess called her hair.

"So, what now?" Tammy asked, staring at the black sky outside the living room window.

"I have no clue." Tabby answered. Tammy thought for a moment. She looked at the clock. It read 6:55 pm.

"Hey Roxie, look at the time." She called to her friend. Roxie stared at the clock, and both girls got evil grins on their faces.

"Does anybody realize we haven't had supper yet?" Roxie asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"You're right!" Jaden sai.

"Tammy and I can make supper!" Roxie declared, and both girls had darted out of the room and towards the kitchen before anybody could move or say anything, or before they could even flinch. Jason groaned.

"What's wrong Jason?" Atticus asked. Jason sighed.

"It's nothing," He answered, his eyes closed and his head hung down.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Chazz retaliated.

"Aw, but that would ruin your surprise!" Jason said, lifting his head and plopping himself on the floor.

"What surprise, lieutenant?" Hassleberry asked.

"Ignore me," Jason said.

"Just leave him alone," Tabby said with a shrug. "It's his choice not to tell us."

"Wow," Alexis commented.

"What?" Tabby asked.

"That's the first time you didn't try to get information out of someone." Alexis replied with a shrug. Tabby gave off an evil grin.

"Soooo," Tabby said with a sly and evil grin. "I do need to interrogate people for the case, so… who wants to go first?" The kids blinked. Jaden backed cautiously out of the room. They all followed the suit. Tabby heaved a sigh. Then, an evil grin erupted on her face.

"Let the hunt, commence!" She declared to the empty living room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Cough Cough_" Tammy wheezed as a bag of flour basically erupted in her face.

"Oops," Roxie giggled, "Sorry Tammy." Tammy laughed.

"Its fine," She reassured her friend, pausing to cough. "Damn flour!" The sound of the kitchen door opening made the two of them snap to the door to the hallway. It hadn't budged.

The one leading outside though…

The girls turned around slowly, fearful for what they might see.

When they laid their eyes on the door, they both emitted ear-piercing shrieks that resonated and rebounded through the halls of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: I'm evil! XD

Tammy: You sure as hell are.

Paw: I know! XD

Roxie: What did you do to us?!

Paw: I don't know! XD

Tammy/Roxie: WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO US?!

Paw: I don't know! XD Now read and review before I die!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	14. Lost!

Paw: Chapter 14 already? Wow...

Tammy: "Wow" what?

Paw: I've landed on my age!

Tammy: What?

Paw: Today is my 14th birthday, and the chapter is the number 14.

Tammy: Oh...

Paw: Read the Chappie! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 14**

The backdoor slammed against the kitchen wall, the screen door following straight after. The wind whistled as it swirled around, inviting itself and the freezing rain inside the old mansion. Lightning flashed in the distance, causing a roar of thunder.

The kitchen lights flickered on and off ominously before failing completely. There was a loud groan as the electricity throughout the rest of the mansion followed them, making it a dark abyss of black. A few seconds after the lights failed, Tammy and Roxie stopped screaming, panting heavily. They were clutching each other for dear life as if something might pop out and attack them. They both had eggshells and yolks in and running down their hair. About five minutes later when Tammy and Roxie had regained their breath, Jaden, Jesse, and Jason burst through the door to the Hallway, flashlights in Jason and Jaden's hands.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Jaden asked, not breathing as he panicked. He and Jason swept the flashlights through the kitchen observing it for anything out of the norm. Both of their flashlights stopped at the Kitchen door.

"Why is that door open?" Jaden demanded; Tammy and Roxie shrugged.

"It slammed open," Tammy replied as Jesse stalked over and shut the door. She and Roxie had let go of each other the moment her brother and friends came crashing through the hallway door.

"Where are the others?" Roxie asked quickly.

"Tabby, Alexis, and Atticus took a flashlight and went down to check the circuit breakers." Jesse replied. Jason looked behind them.

"And Syrus and the others were _supposed_ to be right behind us." Jason added. "So where are they?" Tammy thought for a moment.

"They're probably lost," She deduced. "This is a big house, so its' possible that they took a wrong turn somewhere." Jaden sighed.

"Now what?" He asked. "They could be anywhere."

"Then we'll just have to search for them," A voice emanated from behind them. Jesse, Jaden, and Jason turned around to see Tabby behind them, hand on hip and Cheshire grin on her face, flashing a flashlight light in their faces. "There are five floors in this house, including basement and attic. It's obvious they aren't in the basement because we were just down there, and because that was the opposite direction of the way we were going for flashlights. And, they'd have gotten lost on the second floor or higher since the flashlights were on the second floor. So, it's obvious they aren't on the first floor. That leaves the attic, the second floor, and the third floor for them to be lingering on." The kids nodded, and Tammy's mouth snapped open right away.

"Roxie and I will take the third floor." She volunteered instantaneously. "My dark room, bedroom and photography props and equipment are all up there. And no offense, but I don't trust people up there that often without my say so or supervision." Jaden and Tabby nodded, and Tabby snatched Jason's flashlight and her and Roxie scampered out of the room. Tabby observed the room for the first time since she arrived in it. She whistled.

"What dropped in here? An M-80?" She asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. I do not want to know. Anyway, my group will take the second floor, leaving your team the attic." The boys nodded, and the two teams split.

Just where were those three?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wh-where are we?"

"I'm not sure private. None of this stuff is familiar."

"I say were in a closet losers. Why did I even bother following you morons?"

"Um, Chazz, you were the one who said you'd get us back with the others. You got us lost."

"I did not! Take that back twerp!"

Hassleberry sighed. Hopefully someone would find them. And soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: So sorry for the shortness!

Tabby: You better be.

Paw: Why?

Tabby: I don't know.

Paw: ... So, read and Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	15. A Scream In The Night

Paw: Sorry for not updating yesterday when I actually finished the chapter.

Tammy: Why didn't uou update?

Paw: Sidetracked!! XD

Tammy: /sigh/ Only you would be happy about that.

Paw: ...Hey!!

Tammy: Good Morning from the US, and if you excuse us, me and some other girls need to get fully awake. Ciao! (drags a protesting Paw out of room)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 15**

**With Tabby, Alexis, and Atticus**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alexis voiced, worry etched in her voice like granite. Tabby's head swiveled around on her shoulders and she showed the flashlight over her opposite shoulder.

"About what?" She asked, her face eerily illuminated by part of the light glowing from the flashlight.

"You know," Alexis explained as they paused to open a door. It was the bathroom; no one was in there. "Splitting up." Tabby rolled her eyes even though Alexis and Atticus couldn't see her gesture.

"You do realize that is _**so**_ cliché and overrated, right?" She asked, exasperation tinted in her voice.

"It is not!" Alexis protested. "Whenever people in the movies split up, something bad happens!" Tabby rolled her eyes again, and this time Alexis saw it.

"Right," Tabby pointed out, "In _movies_. Not real life. So you don't have to worry about a thing." Alexis let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, you don't get it Tabby!" Alexis snapped. "Just hear me out!" Tabby stopped short in the middle of the hall so suddenly, Atticus and Alexis nearly crashed into her trying to pull over to a stop for her.

"Fine," Tabby sighed. "Make it quick."

"In the movies," Alexis explained. "Something happens to make the good guys split up, right?" Tabby nodded.

"Yeah," She said slowly, "But I don't see where you're going with this." Alexis sighed and slapped her forehead in impatience.

"When the good guys split up," Alexis said slowly, "The bad guys pick them off one by one." Tabby gasped and promptly hit herself.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?!" She scolded herself. "And me growing up trained to see this stuff!" She turned her flashlight back in front of them.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" She said quickly. "We need to get to the attic! They're going to try and get Jesse!" And the group dashed down the hall towards the staircase that led to the third floor. They needed to get to the attic, ASAP.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Tammy and Roxie**

"So, they aren't in my room, or the dark room," Tammy said. "Where do we check next?" Roxie thought for a moment.

"Why not your prop rooms?" She suggested. "I think I saw one of the doors ajar. They may be in there."

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" Tammy growled playfully.

"Because I thought we- uh, I mean, you left it open the last time you were in there?" Roxie said sheepishly. Tammy glared at her.

"Okay, Okay!" Roxie cried, caving under her friends glare. "Tabby and I borrowed some wigs, outfits and camera's to get your evidence photos!" Tammy's glare turned happy. _**Evil**_ happy.

"Why wasn't I told this?" She growled menacingly. Roxie darted down the hall, Tammy on her heels.

"Get back here!" She called, diving for Roxie; to tackle her. She missed, and as she ate carpet, Roxie laughed.

"Here," She said, crouching down and holding her hand out to Tammy to help her up. Instead of helping her friend up, she instead came down eating carpet as well. They rolled over onto their backs and started giggling madly.

"Alright, let's get going," Tammy said brushing her hands on her pajama legs once they were back on their feet. "Wait- Where's the flashlight?"

The aforementioned round piece of technology that is very easily suggestible to rolling on the floor had inconveniently rolled off the rug Tammy and Roxie had been making out with and onto the hard wood floor. Yet, it didn't stop there. It rolled on the wood until it reached an open door, before it slipped inside the room, leaving the two girls in complete and total darkness.

"I think it rolled over there," Roxie said, pointing in a direction that Tammy couldn't see.

"Over where?" She asked curiously. "I can barely see five inches in front of me." Before Roxie could reply, a growl seemed to resonate through the basement of the mansion, reverberating off of all the walls and echoing back. A bright flash of lightning seemed to flash blindingly through the hallway, but it seemed weird to Tammy. There weren't any windows in the hallway, so how-?

"To your right," Roxie said. "That's where the lightning came from." Tammy thought for a moment.

"I think that's my prop room," She said. "Let's go." Roxie nodded, even though Tammy couldn't see it. They walked to the door, their feet soundless as they leaned against the door, peering in through the opening to the door.

They saw creepily illuminated props, their shadows elongated by the flashlight, three silhouettes, more props- wait, what was that?

Tammy and Roxie jumped a little when the saw the shadows, and made to move away from the door, but gravity was not on their side. They crashed through the door with a yelp, Roxie landing on top of Tammy.

"Roxie? Tammy?" One of the shadows said, causing the two to leap off the floor a good ten feet in fright.

"Hassleberry?" Tammy asked. "Chazz? Syrus?" Roxie scurried over to the flashlight and picked it up, shining it where the shadows were. Sure enough, there was Chazz, Hassleberry, and Syrus looking like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing here?" Both groups asked simultaneously.

"My prop room," Tammy answered automatically.

"We're lost," Syrus replied, but Chazz smacked him; Roxie glared daggers at his head.

"We are not lost!" Chazz snarled, and Roxie giggled.

"Of course you aren't, silly!" She giggled with a smile, "We just found you!" Tammy sighed.

"So what now?" She started to ask, but she was cut off. The five kids froze, scared.

Three blood-curdling screams had just emitted from the attic, and both girls knew what was up there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse: What are those girls doing to Paw?

Jaden: I don't know, and don't want to.

Jason: Shouldn't we be worrying about something else?

Jaden/Jesse: Like what?

Jason: Like, what she did to us!

Jesse: Why even bother? Knowing her, its something bad. (Jaden nodes in agreement)

Jason: /sigh/ Why am I even working for this authoress?

Jaden/Jesse: Because you don't have a choice! XD

Jaden: Read and Review and pray for Paw's well being from those girls!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	16. Don't Go Jesse!

Paw: Chapter 16! Finally!

Tammy: Does that mean we're almost done with this story?

Paw: I have no clue.

Tammy: And you're supposed to know what happens and how this ends! Sheesh.

Paw: I do know what happens and how it ends! It's just that I don't know how many chapters are left! Can't be more than at least fifteen.

Tammy: Fifteen!

Paw: Not including the Epilogue.

Tammy: That makes Sixteen!

Paw: Just read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX **

**Chapter 16**

"That was coming from-" Tammy daren't breathe from the panic she was feeling. Then, before anybody could blink, she was out of the room and heading for the stairs that led to the attic.

"Wait Tammy!" Roxie called fruitlessly from the doorway, clutching the flashlight so hard her knuckles were turning white. "We shouldn't-" She was gone. "-split up." Roxie sighed sadly to herself. She turned to Chazz, Hassleberry, and Syrus.

"Well, don't stand there like statues!" She snapped. "Let's head for the attic! Something's happened to your- our friends! We have to help!" Then, without waiting for an answer, she darted from the room. It took the boys about two seconds to process what she had said before they were on her heels.

Behind them, Tabby and her group were just coming from the stairs from the second floor. The two groups' pace quickened in their desperate attempt to reach the attic before anything bad could happen any further.

"Wait for us!" Roxie called as she went up the stairs, trying not to trip at the speed she was going.

When the eight reached the attic, they saw an unforgettable sight.

Tammy sobbing hysterically, trying to make her way towards the window on the far side of the room; Glass surrounded the floor by the window. The window itself was shattered, the screen popped out. Jaden and Jason had grabbed the hysterical girl by her waist, trying to prevent her from making her way to the window. Jesse was missing.

Tabby sighed and walked up to the boys struggling with the hysterical girl. She pressed a pressure point in her neck gently, and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Now," Tabby sighed, "What happened?" The boys' themselves were trying to calm down from their fear, giving the group plenty time to examine them.

Jason had a bloodied nose and bloodied knuckles. His lip was slightly swelling too, but it was nothing a little ice couldn't numb.

Jaden had a black eye, swollen lip, a scratch 'cross his forehead and one of his hand had bloodied knuckles; the other looked like his knuckles were broken.

"Why don't we take them downstairs and clean them up?" Alexis suggested. "Then we can talk about what happened." Tabby hesitated before nodding and picking Tammy up.

"I'll take her to her room," She replied to the inquisitive looks, "You guys meet me in the kitchen- oh and Roxie-" Aforementioned girl paused in her leaving with the rest of them.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Clean up the Kitchen since your partner in crime is unconscious." Tabby answered tactlessly blunt. The kids laughed before they left, leaving a pouting Roxie following behind Tabby and her unconscious sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Tabby made it back to the kitchen, the lights had flickered back to light, illuminating the house again, causing a ghostly glow against the thundering rain outside.

Roxie had cleaned the kitchen as best as she could and replaced everything to their proper places, and when Tabby went to the fridge for a drink, she found a large bowl of batter. She thought better and didn't ask.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jaden whined as Alexis bandaged his knuckles. "Be careful!" He stumbled over some of the words, his swollen lip making it hard to talk as he applied ice to it. Jason was doing the same thing to his, but his knuckles were already bandaged. Jaden's forehead had a band-aid on it (it had Mickey Mouse pictures on it) and he seemed slightly better.

"So," Tabby said, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs at the dining table, turning it so she was sitting on it backwards, facing the group. "Are we going to get an explanation or not? I don't think I'm the only one that wants to know what happened to Jesse." The rest of the kids nodded, and Alexis jerked her head in agreement before she tied the last bandage on Jaden's knuckles.

"We don't really understand what happened ourselves," Jaden sighed, glancing at his knuckles.

"One minute we were walking through a part of the attic," Jason said, "And the next this weird black thing popped out of one of the corners of the room. It jumped towards Jesse, transformed into a weird shadow-like thing. We tried to fight it off, and we were doing pretty well."

"But why did you scream?" Atticus asked. "I'm sure we all heard you."

"The thing scared us," Jaden replied, almost sounding like he was ashamed. "It just appeared out of nowhere, and we were still thinking about the incident with Hillary."

"So when you saw that thing, you screamed," Tabby said thoughtfully. "Not just because you were scared, but the thought process in the back of your minds was working overtimes, and your scream served to the thing, the shadow creature, as a time limit."

"A time limit?" Syrus asked, and Tabby nodded.

"The Shadow knew that once your screams were heard it wouldn't be long until help came." Tabby explained. "So, it had to get its target and get out before help arrived."

"And judging by the state Tammy was in, she arrived before the Shadow could make off with Jesse," Atticus said and Jaden and Jason nodded in agreement.

"When she came in, she saw the Shadow and she seemed to freak out a bit." Jason said. "She seemed like the world was about to end before she launched herself at it, but she was too slow."

"To slow?" Roxie asked incredulously. "She's faster than anybody I've seen in my life besides those runner people off of the Olympics on TV back home!"

"She's exaggerating," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Tabby said, rolling her eyes at the interruption. She stood up and circled the table slowly. "Go on."

"Well, the Shadow thing grabbed Jesse and Tammy kicked the Shadow in the side in an attempt to get it to let Jesse go," Jaden continued, but something freaky happened.

"What?" Hassleberry asked.

"Her foot went through the Shadow," Jason said, "And she completely freaked out. It was like the Shadow was intangible- a ghost, yet when Jaden and I hit it, we didn't go through it."

"I see…" Tabby said, her voice tinged with worry. She stopped at her place at the head of the table, hands slamming on the table-top.

"Listen up," She said crossly. "Not a word of Jesse's disappearance to anyone, got it?" The kids nodded mutely until Chazz spoke up.

"Why?" He asked rather arrogantly.

"Because," Tabby spat. "If word gets out that he was kidnapped, the press will go crazy assuming that it was Tammy's fault. No, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"To who?" Jaden asked.

"Uncle Louis." Tabby stated, dialing numbers on the phone.

"Why Uncle Louis?" Jaden asked, slightly confused.

"Because," Tabby sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I'm technically a 'Law Student'. So, I can't fully lead the Defense unless I have a Lawyer with me. The judge told me that. And Uncle Louis is a Lawyer, so he'll help us." Jaden shrugged.

"Alright," He said, before looking at the clock. It read **9:54 pm** in bold red numbers. "So, now what?" Roxie sighed and pushed out her chair out from underneath the table.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go to bed," She replied, stifling a yawn. "See you in the morning." And she was gone.

"I'll turn in too," Alexis and Jaden said simultaneously, catching eye contact, and then turning around blushing, before making their way to the stairs, trying to ignore the others' presence.

"I don't see why they don't kiss and get it over with already," Jason sighed. "Then again, I should be saying the same with Tammy and Jesse too."

"Hey! Lexi is mine!" Chazz snapped, and Jason simply chuckled. "Alright, whatever you say Chazzy. Night guys." He left, followed by Syrus and Atticus.

"Fine, be that way," Chazz harrumphed before leaving as well, leaving Tabby alone. Tabby pressed the end button on the phone where she had been waiting for someone to pick up and snickered to herself.

"Fools," She muttered to herself, "I called Uncle Louis earlier." She started redialing a different number. There was a pause before:

"Yeah, Lauren? Meet me in 2 hours at Domino Park, the Red bridge." The line went dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Sooooo... Why is Tabby going to meet this 'Lauren' person?

Tammy: Stop asking rhetorical questions.

Paw: XP I'll ask them if I want to.

Tammy: Shut Up.

Paw: Before I forget, there is going to be one more Story in the Darkness Series, officially making it the Darkness Trilogy.

Tammy: Seriously? What's it called?

Paw: **_Horrors of Darkness_**! XD

Tammy: /Sighs/ Should've known that.

Paw: Read, Review, Deaththreat, Flamers get sent to my Rabid bunnies who are half starves, and before I forget, I'm having a poll for whether or not I should work on one story at a time or not. Please vote for my sake and yours.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	17. Alone In The Dark

Paw: I'm back, aren't you happy?

Tammy: Not really.

Paw: Why not?

Tammy: Think of what you _**did**_ last chapter.

Paw: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh...

Tammy: /Sigh/ Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 17**

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through a deadly silent house. A black umbrella was put up, invisible by the obsidian sky and the pounding rain. It only was visible for mere seconds each time the pink light from lightning illuminated the area.

The figure underneath the umbrella certainly was _**not**_ dressed for the weather. It was girl, and she was wearing a jean mini-skirt that was pitch black. She had black leggings on that reached her knees, and black dress shoes. Her top was a tank-top, a glassy looking black. She had a thin black jacket on, yet the weather didn't seem to bother her.

Her hair was a sun kissed blonde color, and her eyes were a glassy looking aquamarine color that looked more like marbles than eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and had some black highlights running through them.

She headed down the streets of Domino, towards the park.

When she reached a red bridge she paused in front of a figure with a red umbrella.

"Mistress Alex," The girl said, bobbing a curtsy to the figure under the red umbrella. "It's so good to hear that you're alive." The girl under the umbrella nodded.

"I'm glad that you escaped the arrests Lauren," Alex said, her green eyes misty with memories.

"It was no problem, Mistress Alex," The blonde, Lauren, replied. "I was the first to see that they would come to arrest the older kids and take the younger ones to orphanages, separating them. I managed to get out with a few of the younger kids that were like me, but not many. Most of the others were caught, even Eric." Lauren's face became downcast at the name.

"I see," Alex said. "So who were the kids you got out?" Lauren seemed to brighten at this.

"It was only four, but its' alright, we all work together." Lauren answered brightly. "The youngest is four, the eldest is eight. Ashley's the youngest, and she just uncovered her powers, and she got scared of it. Luke's the oldest; he's had his powers for about four years now. Then there is Sam and Sarah, twins. They're six, and Sam's the younger of the two. They've had their powers for a little while now." Alex nodded.

"Their powers are?" Alex asked, in no hurry. Lauren nodded.

"Ashley's is the same as mine," Lauren said slowly. "You know, seeing the future. The twins are sensitive to the supernatural, like ghosts and that. They can tell when they're nearby or inhabiting a house, or haunting it." Alex nodded.

"And Luke?" Lauren shrugged.

"He hasn't confided in anyone yet." Lauren replied, gloomy. "Though, I think it has something to do with speed." Alex nodded.

"I have a request," Alex said and Lauren grinned.

"Other than calling you by your real name, Tabitha?" Lauren asked, "Or do you prefer Tabby?" Tabby grinned, it looking eerie as lightning illuminated the dark park.

"Tabby's fine," Tabby replied. "I do have a request though, did you see that?" Lauren shook her head.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"I need you to tell me some things." Tabby asked.

"Like?" Lauren pressed, and Tabby sighed.

"Did anyone else escape the arrests?" Lauren nodded.

"Silvia," Lauren answered her voice full of disgust for said person. "And Kiara. You know, the shifter?" Tabby nodded.

"A friend of mine was taken," Tabby said.

"A blunette named Jesse," Lauren replied. "He was taken by a Shadow, a mystic being controlled by Kiara. You're younger sister, Tammy, was distraught by his abduction." Tabby nodded.

"You saw what happened?" She asked, and Lauren shook her head.

"It was Ashley." Lauren replied. "She also saw that girl, Hillary was it? She saw her attack." Tabby sighed.

"I need to know what's going to happen to Jesse, and fast." Tabby asked, her voice bordering on demanding. Lauren nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

She opened her eyes after a moments' pause and shook her head in apology.

"I'm sorry, Tabby," She murmured. "I didn't see anything. Everything was black." Tabby nodded in understanding.

"That's okay," Tabby sighed. "Please, call me if you or Ashley sees anything that might be even remotely helpful." Lauren nodded.

"I have to go now," Lauren said, her eyes looking even glassier. "Ashley will be waking up soon from a vision." Tabby nodded.

"I let you be on your way then." Tabby nodded, before making her way away from the bridge and back to her house.

She'd wait until tomorrow to tell the gang about what she'd found out.

"Oh by the way," Lauren stopped her. "You're sister will be up in a few moments." And she was off again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse was getting farther and farther away. I ran as fast as I could, but I could not catch up. He just kept getting farther and farther away, yet he hadn't budged an inch.

"Wait Jesse!" I called, although I knew it'd be useless. He was too far away, and even if he did hear it, it would be to no avail. I tried it already and he didn't reply.

I continued on towards Jesse; this time, he didn't move. When I had gotten close enough to Jesse to touch him, my hand went straight through him and he disappeared. The blackness around me disintegrated, and it was replaced by a field.

The long grass swayed gently in the wind, yet one set of grass didn't move. It was like something was keeping it down, making sure that it wouldn't move.

I approached the clump of grass fearful. I still remember my last dream that had Jesse in it.

Instead, Jaden and Tabby were laying there. Their bodies were mangled and mutilated, and I probably wouldn't have been able to recognize them if it wasn't that their heads were fully intact, their eyes gazing lifeless at the sky, staring at nothing yet everything.

_This is what happens when you dare defy me and not just out right agree to my demands. You would've had much less pain and tragedy if you had just agreed._

I jumped; I knew that voice. It was Xanthos. But what was he doing here? This is my mind. I shouldn't be hearing him, he's dead.

_Ah, now I see. You were never told of your little ability. And, since you weren't told, your brother wasn't either._

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, frightened. I was ignored. Instead, footsteps echoed through my mind.

I whipped around to face Xanthos. He held a bloodied hand knife in his hand, and an evil glint illuminated his eyes.

I backed away slowly, but he was too fast.

He brought the knife down at me, but before it could make contact on me, I was pushed out of the way. It was girl that looked like me in every way, except she seemed different in some way.

"Run!" She yelled to me. "I'll hold him back, just run! Get far away from here! Wake up, something, just get out of here!" I nodded and backed away before turning around completely and started to run away.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" I murmured to myself, eyes closed, running as fast as I could.

I just want to wake up from this nightmare! I just want to wake up and have Jesse not gone, and Hillary not dying and everything alright!

Please, wake up! I don't want to die, I don't want Jesse to die, I don't want Tabby or Jaden to die, I don't want anything bad to happen!

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tabby had just hung up her jacket and Jaden's umbrella when Tammy stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and eyes red and puffy. She didn't seem to notice her older sister as she stumbled sleepily through the kitchen. She pulled out a pan from the cupboard and headed to the fridge and pulled out the milk. She filled the pan with milk up about halfway and stumbled back to the fridge. She placed the milk back in the fridge and pulled out a small thing of chocolate. She placed the chocolate, and when she went to operate the stove, Tabby pushed her aside gently, alerting the half asleep girl of her sister's presence.

"Let me take care of this," She said softly to her sister, turning the flame on. She lit it so that the blue-orange flames just barely licked off the edge of the bottom of the pan. After the pan was turned on, Tabby half-pushed, half-dragged Tammy to the kitchen table and sat her down in one of the chairs.

She sauntered back to the stove and stirred the contents of the pan. The chocolate was melting, giving the milk a creamy brown texture.

Tabby walked to one of the higher cupboards and pulled two coffee mugs out of it; a green one for Tammy and a black one for herself.

She checked the contents of the pan again; it seemed to be boiling, the chocolate fully melted, giving it a dark brown texture. Tabby poured the liquid into the two cups and carried them over to the table, setting the green one in front of Tammy and keeping the black for her. She went around the table and sat herself across from Tammy, taking great care to not bring attention to herself as she observed her sister. Tammy's eyes were blood-shot, like she had been crying a lot, her eyes puffy in agreement to the previous deduction.

"I-I-I saw them dead." Tammy's hand was trembling. "I saw th-them all d-dead." Tabby remained silent, listening to what her sister was saying.

"Y-you, J-Jaden, Roxie, even…" Her voice was cracking; she was in a great deal of emotional stress. "H-he's in m-my mind T-Tabby. H-he's in there and I can't get him out. It's like he's haunting me. E-every time I close my eyes I… I see him." Tammy hiccupped. Tabby nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"H-he says it'd just be easier if I just give into him," Tabby continued, her voice sounding like a whimper. "H-he w-wants to u-use my b-body for something. I-I don't know wh-what to d-do. I w-want everybody to b-be safe, but I don't want to g-give in to h-him." Tabby nodded as Tammy took a gulp of her drink.

"Wh-what should I d-do?" Tammy cried, tears burning in her raw eyes. Tabby sighed and placed her drink on the table.

"What you should do," Tabby answered, walking around the table to her sister, "Is get some sleep. You look like you went through hell and back." She reached across the table and grabbed her cup and took her sister's cup gently from her hands. She took them over to the sink and proceeded to wash them as Tammy snapped out of her short reverie.

"But every time I try to sleep, I see him." Tammy whimpered, frightened. Tabby sighed as she set the two cups in the strainer. She stalked past Tammy and out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes with two pills. She set them on the table in front of Tammy, and stalked back to the strainer and filled the green mug with water.

"Sleeping pills," She said simply. "You'll sleep dreamlessly, so you won't see him. Alright?" Tammy nodded.

As Tammy made to take the pills, Tabby halted her for a second.

"Take one of the spare rooms on the second floor," Tabby added. "That way you won't fall asleep on your way to your room." Tammy nodded, yawning. She gulped the pills silently and slinked off towards the stairwell sluggishly.

Tabby cracked a small smile.

'Xanthos,' She thought viciously, 'You _will_ go down.' She paused in her thinking as she went to turn the kitchen light off.

'Permanently.'

And the room went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Okay... I think this just took a turn down the road to Supernatural.

Jesse: How?

Paw: Because of Lauren, and the little kids she has.

Jesse: Something's tellingme there's something else as well.

Paw: Maybe... Maybe not... Read and Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	18. Jesse's Found PT 1

...Nothing really creative to say today... Sorry. Read the chapter, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 18**

When Tammy woke up the next morning, she wasn't in her room- she knew that for sure. Her room had a window seat with a view that led down onto the street in front of the house, the window obscured from view by the huge oak tree in the yard. Tammy sat up slowly and looked around the room. Then it finally hit her.

She was in one of the Guest rooms, and not any guest room. It was-

"Jesse." Tammy breathed, shocked at what had happened. She had fallen asleep in Jesse's room, however the hell she go there. She desperately tried to remember what had happened.

"_Don't go Jesse! Let him go! Don't take him!"_

Tammy's face immediately turned downcast. Last night was the night that Jesse was kidnapped.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Tammy heaved herself off of Jesse's bed and trotted out of the room.

She hopped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She yawned as she slipped through the door, not noticing the mumbled 'Good Mornings' she got. She headed for the fruit bowl and took a banana, an orange, and an apple before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen again.

That's how it went for the next few days. Tammy would come down to the kitchen only for some fruit before retreating to the third floor and holing herself in her room.

Tabby had tried forcing herself into the room, but only resulted in a glare and getting booted out of the room again. She had caught glimpses of what her sister was doing, but it didn't make any sense to her. One was a partially finished drawing, and the other was a poem. She didn't get either of them, but before she ever had a chance to ask, she was booted out of the room.

Her trial was approaching fast, and Tabby still didn't have a clue where Jesse was, and Lauren hadn't come to her yet.

Uncle Louis Yuki had arrived yesterday, and he understood what Tammy was going through (or so he thought).

He had said as he fixed his glasses: "It's her way of coping with the trial. She knows she's innocent, but she thinks everybody else doesn't think so." Yeah right. Tabby knew that was a load of Bull, not that she would tell her Uncle that.

Today was the day of the trial, and still no word of Jesse from Lauren.

Tammy had grudgingly left her room, wearing a white skirt that reached the floor, a dotted pattern swirling down from her hips, making lines with the dots. Her shirt was robin egg blue, a midnight blue flower imprinted just above her right breast. Her hair was up in a ponytail, some wisps hanging down, framing her face. Her eyes were downcast, and she didn't make eye contact with anybody.

They were halfway through the day's trial when somebody burst into the court room. It was a boy, no older than eight, maybe nine, years old. His hair was a messy looking crimson red, and he had jade green 

eyes. When he laid eyes on Tabby, his eyes sparkled, and he darted towards her, in by her side in a blink of an eye.

"You need to come with me Alex!" And he was starting to pull her away from the witness stand.

"Alex?" This perked the judge's attention.

"You idiot!" Tabby hissed to the boy. "Do you really want to be thrown in an orphanage?" Scared, the boy shook his head no, and gulped.

"You need to come with me!" He insisted, despite of her threat. "Lauren says it's important!" Tabby sighed and motioned him to come closer, whispering something in a different language in his ear.

"_**If it's about Jesse, tell her I'll meet her tonight on the red bridge. Got it?**_" The boy nodded. "_**Go Luke, run then. She needs the message ASAP, and you don't want to linger here any longer than you have to.**_" He nodded again and was off through the doors again.

"Sorry about that," Tabby said. "He mistook me for his older sister, Alex. Complete misunderstanding. Now, where were we?"

Too bad the language she was talking to Luke in was Spanish.

Tammy was _**extremely**_ fluent in Spanish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with Luke earlier."

"I understand; I should've foreseen you in the courthouse. Forgive me Tabby."

"Foreseen?" The two girls jumped and turned towards the voice. They watched as Tammy approached them, her head held high staring at them determinedly.

"What's she talking Tabby?" She asked.

"Tammy go home, this doesn't concern you." Tabby finally managed through her shock. Tammy shook her head.

"Yes it does," Tamm replied, tears threatening to flow into her eyes. "It concerns me and Jesse." Tabby shook her head again.

"No it doesn't!" Tabby snapped. "Now go home!" Tammy shook her head again and approached the two.

"It does concern me Tabby, you know how I know?" Tammy didn't give Tabby a chance to reply. "You told Luke that you'd meet her at the red bridge tonight if it concerned Jesse. And, since it concerns Jesse, it concerns me." Lauren's face lit up brightly.

"Oh, so you know Spanish too Tammy?" She smiled. "That's nice. Not many Japanese know Spanish. I'm Lauren." Tammy shied away from her outstretched hand.

"I grew up in America." Tammy replied. "How do you know my name?" Lauren smiled, but as she opened her mouth to reply, Tabby cut her off.

"It's none of your business Tammy." She growled dangerously. "Now go home, or I will make your life living hell." Tammy shrugged as she leaned against the railing of the red bridge.

"Can't be any worse than what Xanthos does to me at night." Tammy shrugged. "It's kinda funny. I have a dead guy in my head and I can't get rid of him." Lauren sighed.

"Look, not to be rude or anything, but Jesse is going to die if we don't hurry." The two girls whipped to the blonde.

"WHAT?!"

"The abandoned Movie Theatre four blocks south, and three blocks west of the pool where Hillary was attacked. Tonight's the full moon, remember? Or did you forget Tabby?" Tabby grimaced.

"Tammy," She ordered. "Get the others then go to the police station. Do _not_, go to the movie theatre, got it?" Tammy nodded nervously before backing away and turning and running. Tabby turned to Lauren.

"Will you come with me?" She asked her, and she nodded.

"It would be my honor _Alex_," She grinned, pulling two guns out of her pocket. She tossed on to Alex, and kept the other for herself.

"Let's rock and roll," Alex grinned, loading the gun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, this story seems like it's coming to a close. Yeah... Read, Review, or else Jesse dies!!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	19. Lisa, the Telekinetic Girl

Paw: Update! Yay! This is my third update today.

Tammy: Really? Who could've known.

Paw: Shut it. Anyway, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 19**

The front door slammed open, jerking the occupants of the house awake. Everybody ran downstairs to see who it was, and saw Tammy standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, a panicked look on her face.

"Tammy? Are you alright?" Jaden asked her. "Why were you out so late?!" Of course, let Jaden pick now of all times to be responsible.

"We… Have… to get… to the…. Police Station." She wheezed, taking in huge gulps of air, trying to calm her breathing.

"Why?" Jaden was panicking. "What happened Tammy? Where's Tabby?! Tammy, answer me!" When Jaden tried to approach her, she shook her head furiously, trying to breathe.

"Police station," She wheezed in a demanding tone, "Now! Tabby… said so! Please! I don't…. want to lose… him!" And she passed out on the ground, Jaden making it to her, just in time to catch her head from slamming against the hardwood floor.

"What should we do?" Jaden asked, eyes locking with Alexis'.

"I say we go to the Police Station," Alexis said, "Like Tammy told us. Tabby wouldn't have told her to tell us to go there if it wasn't important." Chazz nodded, agreeing with 'his' Lexi. All the others agreed, and Jaden sighed.

"Alright," He said, heaving his little sister onto his back. "Let's go." And they were out the door, Syrus shutting the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Alex?" Lauren turned towards me. I nodded.

"Let's do this," I grinned, loading my revolver. This would be the most fun I've had in months!

And now, the two people I hate the most in the whole world- besides Hillary –were about to die, and I have the honor of making them go down! This is just too good to be true, just too good!

"Alright then," Lauren said, and walked up to the front door of the abandoned movie theatre.

"Lisa?" She called, and I didn't even flinch when a redhead dropped from the roof.

"Reporting for duty, Major Lauren, Mistress Alex!" The eleven year old said proudly with a toothy grin. She had lost one of her front teeth. I studied Lisa closely, her golden eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed at this hour, Lisa," Lauren apologized. "But we need your telekinesis for this." Lisas waved it off.

"Aw, it's no problem." She replied care freely. "My house is boring. All my mom does is cry because she's so happy I've been found and my dad wants to kill a dead guy."

"Yes, dead guy," I mumbled uneasily. We just had to save Jesse, or Tammy would break and nothing would be able to stop her from giving in and either committing suicide or just willingly letting Xanthos take over her body.

"Alright Lisa," Lauren ordered. "Break the locks." Lisa nodded and raised her hands to point at the locks.

"Here we go," She muttered, her eyes and hands glowing blue. The lock was glowing the same color, and I watched as Lisa yanked her hands away from each other, the lock splitting in half.

"There you go!" Lisa smiled, before yawning. "May I go home now? I'm sleepy." Lauren nodded.

"Go ahead" I told her. "You've been plenty of help already." I watched as Lisa nodded and darted off down the street, her feet barely making a sound against the asphalt surface. I was impressed at how much she improved from when we took her in when she was three.

"She was one of the few of us who actually _had_ families to go back to," Lauren smiled, glassy orbs tracing the path the redhead had taken to go back home.

"I see," I murmured, eyes drifting towards the open, abandoned movie theatre. Lauren caught me and laughed.

"Anxious, are we?" She laughed. "Well, you might as well be, seeing as it is your sisters' boyfriend who may die." I grimaced and glared at her.

"Joking, joking," She murmured, making to push the door open. I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed my way past her. We had work to do.

"Coming, or not?" I growled, furious. I was even madder when she just gave me a catlike grin and sauntered up to me.

"Why, if you didn't have me Alex, you would surely die," She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

_So_.

_**Not**_.

_**HELPING!**_

If only she knew how furious I was right now, then she would only know why she'd soon see my fist in her face about, oh, say, twenty seconds from now.

"Don't even think about it," She warned me. Ah, so she did know what I was planning. She obviously didn't like the thought of having a bloody (cough-broken-cough) nose.

I was about to retort when a voice floated in from one of the movie theatres.

"And now, presenting," The voice laughed raucously. "One, Jesse Anderson!" I grimaced and my eyes narrowed.

Nuh-uh.

No way.

They are _**not**_ hurting my baby sisters' bf. No way.

Those two bitches are going to get it, and get it good.

They won't even know what fucking hit them when I was through with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Yeah... Read and Review or else I can't garuntee Jesse living!

Jesse: WHAT?! I don't want to die!

Paw: So read and review amd he might live.

-Scarpaw signing out-

P.S- If you like Twilight, I have a story in that section. It's called **We'll Find A Way**


	20. Jesse's Found PT 2

I live, my pretties! ^0^ Arent's you happy? After an agonizing two months, you finally recieve another Chapter of Ressurecting Darkness! This story is slowly winding down, and still has a few more chapters.

Now, without further gelay, let's find out what happens to Jesse, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 20**

"Why don't you just kill me now?!" Jesse ground out to the two women watching his suffering from the decaying theater seats. He was hanging from his arms over the stage, a huge circle with an 'x' through it underneath is feet. The girl, Kiara, he assumed, clucked her tongue at him.

"Now dear, we can't do that until the moon fully rises in ten minutes," She chided him, grabbing his chin and lifting it up and forcing him to stare her in the eye after she came on stage. "Then, Silvia gets to kill you like she tried with the other bitch. Only, this time, she shall succeed, won't she?" She growled the last part to the silverette in the seats.

"It's not my damn fault they found her before she bled out!" Silvia accused. "I could've sworn I hit a major artery!" Kiara glared at her.

"'Could've sworn' and 'swear' are two different things," She said dangerously. "I trust you'll do a better job, won't you?" Silvia glared daggers at her.

"Yes, seeing as there's no risk of that damned police force coming and finding us halfway through the procedure!" Silvia growled, her silver eyes flashing crimson.

"Oh, I can reassure you that the police won't find you _during_ the procedure," A voice echoed through the theater. "Before, I'm not so sure of though." The two froze. They recognized the voice. It was-

"Mistress Alex." Silvia and Kiara chanted in unison as said girl and Lauren appeared in front of them out of thin air, Alex with a gun pointed at the center of Kiara's forehead, Lauren at Silvia's. "Major Lauren." Alex and Lauren stood erect, guns never moving.

"Silvia." Alex growled. "Lieutenant Kiara. What you are doing is unorthodox, and as the heir and now Leader of the Duel Assassins, I command you to stop what you are doing and let Jesse go." Kiara shook her head slowly, as if she was chiding them and telling them off.

"No," Kiara replied. "You both are traitors to the Duel Assassins. By law, I have the right to have you executed where you stand." Alex glared at Kiara.

"I am your superior!" She practically roared. "You can't outrank me- traitor or not!" Kiara gave a weird half-smirk, half-smile to Alex and Lauren.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "What's a traitor-" she said the word as if it were poison, "and a blind girl gonna do about that? Shoot me?" She taunted them, slipping forms until she rested into a familiar form of Alex and Jesse.

It was a girl with short, light green hair and brown eyes.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you Tabby?" Sarah said, sounding like she was going to cry. "I helped your sister and brother and their boyfriend and girlfriend! You can't kill me!"

"Oh really, Kiara?" Alex asked. "Last I checked, I never asked you to save them! Now that I think of it harder, it really is suspicious of how two complete strangers just decided to save four kids they didn't even know! And, I bet you only saved them so you wouldn't have to start your ritual again! You knew Tammy hated Hillary and loved Jesse, so you planned it perfectly. Plus, you'd be getting your revenge on the very person that killed fat- Xanthos!" Kiara smirked and started applauding.

"Very good, Mistress Alex." She applauded. "You figured it out. But, not everything. What about the Shadow that took your sister's dear boyfriend? Do you have an answer for that? Hurry know, you have three minutes before he dies." Alex smirked.

"Only takes twenty seconds to take a shot and for it to connect." She challenged.

"And only ten to dodge a bullet properly," Kiara countered. "Now, are you going to answer, or did you just come to watch this boy die?" Alex smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex smirked. "The Shadow is Silvia, thus making her your 'pet'. She's always been your pet, since the day she was four and you five. Trust me Kiara, you can't keep anything from me." Kiara smiled and applauded once again.

"Congratulations." She said. "Now, Silvia- sick 'em. I'll take care of the boy." Silvia nodded.

"Yes Mistress." She replied, coming out of her teeth ground, as her form began to twist and shift and blacken. The next thing Alex knew, a black cat thing with horns and viciously sharp teeth was roaring in front of them, claws dangerously sharp.

"Left!" Lauren called, diving left, Alex quick to follow as Silvia swiped right. "Right! Jump, duck! Back, forward! Lef- no, rig- no u- no do- Dammit! She's changing her decisions too fast! We need to take her out now!" Alex nodded, before her form disappeared from view.

She reappeared moments later atop Silvia's head. She took out her revolver and planted it upon the Shadow's head and fired a lone, single shot.

The bullet implanted itself in Silvia's head immediately and she collapsed to the ground quickly, her form changing back to a humane one. She was dead, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and the entry wound was sure of it.

"Time's up Alex!" Kiara roared dementedly after witnessing her 'pet's' death. She raised a knife and brought it down on Jesse, and a girl let out a high-pitched scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had taken Tammy a total of five minutes to reawaken after they entered the Police Station.

"Somebody needs to get to the Abandoned Movie Theater on Walnut Road!" Tammy barked out once she had regained her breath.

"Why?" One of the policemen stupidly asked. The kids flinched _**before**_ Tammy spoke.

"Because, you idiots," She cried, stamping a foot on the ground, "Someone's going to be killed before you get there if you don't!" Immediately people started running around, and one of them even grabbed Tammy's arm, causing her to help and yank her arm back. The police officer that grabbed her arm smiled kindly at her.

"Can you please come with me?" She asked, her jade eyes glinting kindly. "We just have some questions on how you acquired this information of yours." Tammy glanced hesitantly to her brother and friends. They nodded encouragingly, and she nodded timidly.

"Alright," She gulped, and followed the woman to the interrogation room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crap... I think someone out there might see me as a bitch with another cliffhanger. Damn.

I need to get to the bunker.

Read and review, please!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	21. Ritual Complete?

Short Evil Filler Chappie!

Enjoy. *Stars laughing evilly and maniacally*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 21**

Tammy looked very uncomfortable at the interrogation table. She wasn't very happy, and she didn't look like she was happy at the thought of Jesse possibly dying. Tammy told the story with the barest minimum of talking, and she kept her eyes away from her interrogator uncomfortably.

"Alright, you can go," The police officer told Tammy, and she bolted out of the room, grateful to get out of there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse screamed in pain as the knife cut through his clothes and into his back before being brutally ripped out. Kiara smirked as the blood splattered right in the middle of the x, and a bright light enflamed up from it.

"No!" Alex yelped. This wasn't good. She loaded her shot gun and aimed it at the rope that held Jesse. She fired at it, causing Jesse to flinch in fear, and he fell to the ground. However, before Alex and Lauren could get to Jesse, Kiara had lifted Jesse up and had a knife pointed at his throat.

'Sarah,' Lauren thought desperately. 'Now is your time to shine.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luke was just a red blur going down the street, Sarah clinging to his back for dear life.

"Will you try and slow down?!" She pleaded, to no avail.

"I'm trying to do my job!" Luke snapped. "Will you just shut up until you have to do yours?!" Sarah glared at the boy she was clinging to for dear life.

Sarah shrieked when Luke nearly tripped over a rock, but Luke acted like he didn't hear it, and continued on his way to their destination.

Within moments, they were at the police station, and Sarah gratefully hopped off of Luke's back, and ran inside the station, Luke on her heels. She looked around, and spotted the girl she was looking for.

Major Lauren had said to protect the girl that looked like Mistress Alex from the ghost of Master Xanthos. Sarah knew exactly how to do that, and as she ran into the police station, she grabbed onto that girls' arm.

"Huh?" The girl said. "Who are you?" She was staring at Sarah like she was an alien from another planet.

"She's Sarah, and I'm Luke." Luke told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "We were sent by Major Lauren to protect you." The kids stared at them like they were aliens too.

"Well," Tammy said a bit hesitantly. "That's reassuring." But her mind was thinking the exact opposite.

The next thing any of the kids knew, Tammy was unconscious on the floor.

What the hell just happened?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sign:**

_**Out to Lunch***hide*_

_**Do Not Disturb** *Kill*_


	22. Xanthos Back From The Grave

Finally, right? Wishing I had updated sooner? Well, I would have yesterday, but my sister had French stuff to finish and wouldn't let me within five feet of the computer. Sorry. Please enjoy that chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 22**

No one knew how to react. How could they react? One minute, this girl came sprinting in as fast as a six-year old could, and attached herself to Tammy's arm, the next minute Tammy was unconscious on the floor.

Before anybody could say anything, a black aura started pulsating through Tammy's body. The girl who had clung to Tammy's arm shrieked as she was pushed back, causing her to fall. The black aura inched towards the girl and she scrambled back, sliding back where she sat. When the girl ran into the wall, the black aura seemed to inch closer to her, more quickly than before. However, all the others did was stare in shock. What could they do? They didn't even know what it was!

However, before anybody could even do something, move forward, ask something, the girl raised her arm, stretching it out as far as she could without going over the black aura that was seeping ever closer towards her.

A bright light emanated from her palm, pulsing slowly in her hand flickering as it pulsed. The black aura seemed to hiss at the light, like it didn't like it and scooted its way back towards Tammy's body. The girl stood up a bit shakily and the light pulsating from her hand seemed to strengthen a bit and forced the darkness back even further. The girl took a few steps forward and the aura seemed to retreat even faster towards Tammy's body.

Pretty quickly the aura had retreated back to Tammy's body, and it covered her body quickly, coating it in the darkness, before seeping into her body like it was a sponge and it the water. After the aura was gone Jaden raced to his sisters' side, kneeling beside her and shaking her shoulders in an effort to get her to wake up.

"Tammy! Tammy, wake up!" Jaden called out to his sister, shaking her harder and harder in a futile effort to get her to wake up.

She did, but it wasn't her eyes looking up at her brother.

Nor Yubel's.

They were…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Mission failed Major Lauren, repeat, mission failed._" Luke's voice crackled over a small earpiece Lauren had in her ear. Lauren grimaced. She had thought for sure that Sarah would have been able to accomplish it. Sarah's abilities had been the most developed in her age class, surpassing even her own twin.

"Kiara stand down." Alex was ordering Kiara, bloodied knife still in said girls' hands. "What will you acquire out of killing Jesse?" Kiara glared venomously at Alex.

"What will I _**acquire**_, Mistress Alex?!" Kiara spat, "What else? Revenge, that's what!" Alex glared at the girl, confused. Revenge? What for?

"Why Kiara?" Lauren demanded for Alex. "As Major, you're required to answer me General." Kiara gave a raspy laugh at Lauren's demand.

"You may be Major, but I'm still older than you!" Kiara snarled. "But fine, _**Major**_," Kiara spat the word like it was a rotten piece of meat she had eaten by accident, "I'll answer you." Alex and Lauren waited with baited breath as Kiara replied.

"Why not kill the boy?" She responded. "With my people, the ruling is," Kiara seemed to hesitate, and finished with:

"A mate for a mate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes were black as pitch. The black pitch that belonged to Xanthos, the man that Yubel killed before summer break started.

Tammy's hand shot up to Jaden's neck, gripping it tightly as she stood up and even going as far as to lift her brother up off of the ground in a choking grip. Jaden's hands shot to his little sisters' wrists in a futile attempt to pry her hand off of his neck and allow some oxygen to replenish his diminishing supply.

"Stop Tammy!" Alexis cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. How could she do that to her own brother? Sure, Alexis did hit her brother and sometimes threaten him like normal siblings; she could never ever do anything like Tammy was doing to Jaden. That was just cruel!

Tammy's head turned towards Alexis slowly, black eyes glowing somewhat demonically in the fluorescent light of the nearly deserted police station. That slight distraction had given Jaden the chance to get the upper hand.

Jaden's fist came crashing into the side of Tammy's head, causing her to release her grip on Jaden's throat and send him crashing to the ground where he proceeded to gasp for air. His eyes were glinting golden in the light. It was obvious that Jaden was not in control.

"You," Tammy spat, her voice harsh and venomous, a tone so harsh none of the group had ever heard her use before. "First your sister, now you? To what do I owe this… pleasure?" Haou just laughed.

"Nothing, just here to kick your ass," Haou replied, breathing still a little fast to recover more oxygen. "But, I think you knew that already." Tammy smirked.

"Kick my ass?" She said. "Like you could do that." Haou smirked and swung his leg out at Tammy's feet. She just sighed and jumped over the offending foot whilst Haou scrambled to get up on his own feet.

"You seriously think that lame trick is going to work on me?" She laughed. "Please. You're still as bad of a fighter from when we were kids." However, just as she finished that sentence, a fist came wailing into her right cheek, sending her sprawling out towards the wall. She slammed against the wall, but it wasn't enough to keep her down. Unfortunately, she landed next to the little girl.

After Tammy stood up, she made to grab the little girl, but a red blur darted to the girl and the next second the little girl and a little boy were standing in front of the group. Tammy seemed to observe them for a moment before speaking.

"Lucas, let me see Sarah." Tammy's voice was commanding, like she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No." The boy, Lucas, declared. "And it's Luke." Tammy glared at Luke.

"Lucas," She growled. "Let me see Sarah, now." Luke shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Sarah beat him to it.

"Why are you doing this Master Xanthos? Why?" She asked him like only a little girl could. "You told me when I first was enrolled into the Assassins that we were for the good of the people! We were here to help them, not kill them!"Tammy let out a laugh as Xanthos replied.

"We are for the good of the people," Tammy's voice replied. "We get rid of these filthy inferior beings who didn't receive the powers of our ancestors. They don't deserve to live in this world where our ancestors will soon take over after being executed for countless years for being proclaimed as evil." Sarah shook her head.

"But you are evil!" Sarah proclaimed. "Everybody- anybody who uses their powers for bad can only be seen as bad!" Suddenly Tammy clutched her head, as if she was in acute pain. Her eyes were wrenched closed and when they opened again, it was orange and green eyes staring out instead of pitch.

"You're absolutely right little one." Yubel agreed with Sarah. "Xanthos' family was one of our kind who used their powers for evil. They turned countless of them towards the side of evil, making them believe that the ones without powers were the evil ones as they were born without any powers at all. It was Haou's and mine family who were the ones who executed the evil ones." Yubel took a deep breath before continuing.

"In the end, Haou and I ended up getting killed by Xanthos. We used to be friends, until his family found out that it was our family specifically targeting his group to be executed. He confronted us and when we refused to atone for our parents' actions or to join him, he killed us." Suddenly, Yubel's eyes swirled black, and Xanthos was back in control.

"Yes, but what do minor details need to entail?" Tammy's voice asked heartlessly. Haou glared at Xanthos/Tammy.

"You bastard! Give me my sister back!" Haou demanded furiously.

"Let me think about that," Tammy replied, before saying without thinking, "No. This human is the only one with a power signature large enough to be compatible with mine." Haou glared at Tammy.

"You idiot!!" Haou demanded. "Why couldn't you just stay dead?! First you take over your host's body completely, now you're taking over Yubels' host just so you can stay alive!"

The group was so lost. What were they talking about? It was all so confusing.

But, to it all, Tammy just smirked and scoffed.

"Fine, if you feel that way…" Tammy trailed off with a smirk, and for a second, the kids thought Haou had won.

"Then I'll just kill both of us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I understand that everything at the end may be confusing, but I swear that the explanation for it all will come in due time.

And, yes, we are swiftly approaching the end of the second installment of the Darkness series.

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	23. Rescue of Jesse

I'm back with sad news: There's only two chapters left of Resurrecting! Sad, I know. But, we'll make the best of it! So, read the chapter please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 23**

"A mate for a mate?" Lauren was slightly confused, and Jesse was confused still. Alex scowled at Kiara, a grimace on her face against her smirk.

"So you plan to kill Jesse," Alex asked, Jesse's face draining of all color, "Because my sister took out Xanthos?" Kiara stomped her foot.

"You don't get it!" Kiara practically wailed. "You should hate that bitch just as much as I do! She murdered your father! You should be wanting to get back at her as much as I do!" Alex sighed, emerald eyes alight with a hint of fury.

"Do not speak like that to me!" Alex snapped, taking up the role of Mistress again. "I know what that- that _thing-_" Alex inwardly cringed and Jesse cringed out right at how Alex referred to Tammy "-did to my father, Master Xanthos! But, I do realize what you, Kiara, are doing! You weren't even authorized to execute this plan! I didn't give you authorization, and I know you're acting of your own free will. You should've thought more about the consequences."

Alex vanished into thin air, and Kiara trembled softly. She reappeared behind Kiara, and handed her a pistol into her left hand.

"Two choices," Alex whispered softly into Kiara's ear. "Either take your own life, or I'll take it for you." Jesse's and Lauren's eyes widened.

"Tabby!" Jesse yelped. He couldn't believe it! Tabby was basically telling the girl to either commit suicide or she'd kill her herself!

"Jesse. Leave Kiara to decide." Lauren said softly. Jesse looked at Lauren with hate filled eyes.

"How can you just let her do that?!" Jesse demanded. Lauren shook her head sadly as she sighed.

"It's a policy Master Xanthos picked up after he adopted Mistress Alex," Lauren told the furious bluenette. "It's something that Hitler did in World War Two. He made his generals and such that he thought were traitors to decide. Either they kill themselves and die as heroes to Germany, or go on trial and be executed as traitors." Jesse was aghast, but turned his head away as he saw Kiara raise the pistol to her mouth.

"I'll be there soon, Xanthos." She whispered.

Kiara put the gun in her mouth, lip splitting as she shoved it in. In one deft movement, she put her finger on the trigger, and pulled it without hesitation.

Alex and Lauren didn't flinch as the gun went off, and looked down at the body with remorse.

Pulling a knife out of her skirt pocket, Alex swiftly cut the rope Jesse had been hanging from, and he landed on the ground with a harsh thump.

Just then, the theater door was kicked down, and Lauren grabbed Alex's arm, and they vanished into thin air.

The police were then looking onto an incredulous sight- a bleeding, near unconscious boy, and two dead girls.

Now, what's wrong with this picture?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, now," Tammy's voice chided softly, arm around her brother's neck. "One wrong move, and his neck gets snapped."

"Tammy snap out of it!" Alexis called. "This isn't you! Xanthos is controlling you!" Tammy's eyes glared hatefully at Alexis.

"Shut up you inferior being." Her voice snarled at Alexis, causing her to recoil at the word 'inferior'.

"Tammy will you stop this?" Atticus tried. "This isn't like you!" Tammy recoiled this time and put a hand to her head, tossing Jaden's body to the side.

She lifted her head, grimacing in pain, one eye orange, the other black.

"Xanthos," Tammy's voice growled. "Get out of my body!"

"Not on your life," Her voice growled back. The kids watched Tammy argue with herself, slightly amused, slightly disturbed by the sight.

"Tammy!"

"Master Xanthos!" Two new voices joined the group.

"Ahh, Major Lauren, Alex." Tammy's voice took on a friendlier sort of tone, slightly displeased.

"Sarah! Sam!" Tabby called. "Listen to my instructions exactly!" The twins nodded and ran to Lauren's side.

"Join hands together." Tabby ordered them in a kind tone, twins doing so. "Now, raise your joined hands and point them at Tammy." Sarah and Sam complied, Tammy glaring at Tabby.

"Alex, don't do that." Tabby only smirked in response.

"Now kids, activate your power, and gather it together at your conjoined hands." The twins did so, green beam forming at their hands. The glow began to grow and grow until the light coming from it was unbearable to look at lest you wanted to be blind.

"Now, kids," Tabby ordered, no malice or anything in her voice. "Release the energy."

And the bolt of green headed straight for Tammy's heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The police were completely befuddled. How could this boy be so injured, and still manage to kill two girls? This just wasn't probable. The boy was in no shape or condition to take out two girls in such physical condition.

He wasn't much help though. He kept saying that something invisible took them down, but the police didn't buy it- he was covering for someone.

But who?

They may never know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So that is the end of chapter 23. I know you're all probably sad that this stoyr is almost over, but I have some good news! There still is the final story in the Darkness trilogy!

**Horror's of Darkness** is going to be the next and final story in the Darkness Trilogy. It's full of secrets that get revealed, dark histories, and more! It may be rated M, depending on how bloody and gorey sweet Scarpaw gets.

Please read and review and tell Scarpaw how her reviewers think of Scarpaw's chapter!

-Scarpaw says Scarpaw is Signing Out-


	24. Briar and Rosie?

One more chapter left until **Resurrecting Darkness **is complete! Then, we'll be on to **Horrors of Darkness**! *insert dark music*

Well, with that, let's get onto the 24th chapter!

**Disclaimer: Paw-Chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 24**

Tammy writhed in pain as her heart was hit by the green bolt, collapsing to the ground. She was in pain- no, not he- Xanthos was in pain. So much pain. And yet, she was feeling it.

"Tammy!" Jaden ran to his sister's side, ignoring Tabby's warning not to approach. Jaden pulled Tammy into sitting position, and ashook her.

"Tammy, are you alright?" Oh sure, real bright.

Tammy lifted her hand and pushed Jaden away from her. Once Jaden was away from her, she put her hands to her head, grimacing in pain. Pain. She was in so much pain. She just wanted the pain to go away.

"_Fight all you want, I won't go away now." _Xanthos' voice seemed to resonate within her mind. _"I'm a part of you now, no matter what you do."_ Tammy grimaced in pain and clutched her head harder, trying to force him out.

"Get… Out… Of my… Head!" Tammy growled, head still in pain. Her face was red, and Jaden grasped his little sister's shoulders again.

"Tammy!" He cried, but it was to no avail. She wasn't listening.

The next thing any of them knew, Tammy had collapsed, passed out.

"Tammy?" Jaden said, voice quieter this time. "Tammy?" He was trying his hardest not to panic. Tabby did not just kill their sister. She just didn't.

"Don't worry Jay," Tabby said, kneeling next to her brother. "Tammy will be fine. She just fainted. She's not dead or anything." Tabby gave him a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to qualm his panic. Yet, still, Jayden forced himself to calm down. Nothing good would come out of him having a panic attack in the middle of the police station.

"We should probably get her to a hospital." Atticus said, and Tabby shook her head in disagreement.

"She'll be fine." Tabby answered. "She just needs some rest. I'll take her back to our house. The rest of you if you want can go to the hospital to visit Jesse."

And without another word, Tabby had hitched her sister up onto her back and was stalking out of the police station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_W-where am I?" Tammy asked as she floated in darkness. What had happened? Why was she here? Where was 'here'?_

"**This is the landscape of your mind.**_" A voice replied, causing Tammy to shiver slightly. This? Her mind? It seemed way too dreary._

"**Dreary, yes,**_" The voice answered her thoughts, scaring Tammy, "_**But safe. For now.**_" Safe? Safe from what?_

"_Why does my mind need to be safe?!" Tammy demanded. The voice seemed confused as it responded._

"**Why?**_" It responded. "_**I thought it would have been obvious.**_" Tammy seemed mad._

"_Obviously not," She snorted, and the voice sighed._

"**There is an attempt being made to take over your mind,**_" The voice responded. Tammy seemed confused._

"_To take over my mind?" Tammy asked. "You mean by Xanthos?" The voice seemed to shake its head, but how Tammy knew was beyond her._

"**Not by him, no. He has been taken care of.**_" The voice responded. "_**There is a different force at work, a force that you will need all of your friends to help you defeat.**_" Tammy was even more confused._

"_What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Who are you? Yubel, is that you? Answer me!" Tammy stomped her foot childishly, emphasizing her demands, but she was only ignored further._

"**Trust me Rosie, you will need all of your friends to help you.**_" The voice told Tammy. "_**I need to go now Rosie, the darkness can't find out that I've contacted you.**_" _

"_My name isn't Rosie!" Tammy called. "What are you talking about?!" The voice ignored Tammy still._

"**I can't stay Rosie, I need to go!**_" The voice answered urgently. "_**I'll contact you again when the time is right. I need to go now!**_" And before Tammy could protest further, the feeling of a connection of some sort being closed off rang in her ears, leaving her in total silence._

"_Grr," Tammy growled, kicking the nearest imaginary wall. "Dammit all! Dammit all to hell!"_

"_**Tammy, what's wrong?**__" A new voice echoed through Tammy's mindscape, causing her to freeze._

"_Yubel?" She asked, slightly afraid._

"_**Yes, it's me,**__" Yubel responded, treading carefully. There was something not right in Tammy's mind, but what was it? "__**What's wrong?**__" Tammy was frightened. If that thing that had been talking to her was Yubel, then who was it?_

_Tammy did the only thing she could think of right then- she fainted._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**So you are the one she loves,**" A voice echoed through Jesse's semi-conscious mind. "**I found you- that's good. I don't have much time.**" Jeese struggled to sit up in his hospital bed; clutching his head in pain- he had a hell of a bad headache.

"W-who are you?" He groaned, head throbbing.

"**I don't have time for that!**" The voice seemed urgent. "**I've already wasted enough time! Briar, the darkness is coming back! You need to keep Rosie away from it!**" Jesse was confused- what was this voice talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Jesse mumbled. "My name's Jesse- not Briar. I don't know a Rosie." The voice ignored him.

"**Briar, you need to keep Rosie away from the darkness!**" The voice reiterated. "**You can't let her fall to it! She's too valuable a seer! She's the only one who can help you!**" Jesse was getting more and more confused by the second and his headache only grew worse.

"Help me?" Jesse was confused. "What are you talking about?" The voice seemed agitated.

"**I've wasted too much time!**" The voice growled furiously, more to itself than Jesse. "**Briar, just heed my advice. Don't let Rosie fall to the darkness again. Don't make the same mistakes again that you did before!**" And as if a door slammed shut in his mind, the voice was gone and his splitting headache was slowly ebbing away.

The door to his hospital room edged open slowly, as if the person outside it was frightened to come in- like they were afraid to wake him or something.

"Jesse?" It was Alexis. His heart fell a little. Part of him had been hoping that it was Tammy. Alexis noticed, which made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry I'm not Tammy," Alexis apologized, and Jesse was apologizing back in an instant.

"No, it's alright," Jesse replied. "I wasn't really expecting her anyways." Alexis masked a smile- she knew that Jesse had been expecting Tammy. He still hadn't properly apologized to her yet.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, changing the subject. "I thought I heard you talking to yourself. So you want to talk about it?" Jesse shook his head.

"No, it's nothing," Jesse replied, looking away from Alexis. "Nothing's wrong." Alexis had a worried look etched on her face, but she bought it regardless.

"If you say so." She replied. "On other news, we talked to the doctors and they said that they'd let you out tomorrow morning. And, they promised that they wouldn't tell your parents." Jesse raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" He said. "How did you guys manage that?" Alexis laughed sheepishly, a little like Jaden would if he had just been caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to do.

"Well, let's just say that Tabby's temper isn't something to trifle with," Alexis laughed nervously. Jesse laughed to, yet, he couldn't keep his worried thoughts from his head- just what was that voice and what had it been talking about?

And who was Briar and Rosie?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The question of the century!: Who is Briar and Rosie? That, my dear readers, is a question that will be answered in the next story! Yes, evil I know, but that's just the way I roll!

Hee hee.

Please read and review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	25. Kiss Me Goodbye

Paw-chan sadly is back with the final chapter of **Resurrecting Darkness** only six days after the completion of **Forbidden Love**... It make's me sad now that two of my oldest fics are done now... *sigh* Well, read the chapter.

And: This chapter is only two chapters longer than **Return from Darkness**, not including the bloopers, neat, huh?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, plot, and story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**EPILOGUE!!! T.T**

"We the jury," The jury in the court room started to announce their verdict. Would Tammy be let off? Or would she go to jail?

"Find the defendant, Tamantha Briana Sanders Yuki," They announced, Tammy groaning. Could they make this any more painful? "Innocent of all charges!"

The kids were all happy! Now Tammy wasn't going to go to jail!

"Thank you guys!" Tammy squealed once they were out of the court house. "If it hadn't been for you guys, I would have most definitely gone to jail!" The kids laughed.

"That's what friends are for," Jesse smiled, putting a hand on Tammy's shoulder, completely oblivious to the way her face turned redder than a tomato.

"Y-yeah," She agreed. "Let's go! We deserve to have some fun after all that's happened so far this summer!" Jaden and Tabby nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Atticus smiled, "Let's start the party!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pool party time! Everybody was ready for some fun at the local pool and nothing was going to stop them!

"Ready?" Tammy smirked, skipping over to a CD player. "Alright, let's start the party!" And with one swift motion, she had pressed '**PLAY**' and the fun began. With the kids singing along to the CD, of course.

"_The summer that we wanted,"_ Jesse sang with the first part.

"_Yeah, we finally got it!"_ Jaden cheered happily.

"_Now's the time we get to share!"_Atticus added, happy as a clam.

"_Each day we'll be together," _Alexis said, a smile on her face.

"_Now until forever," _Tabby agreed with the rest of them.

"_So everybody, everywhere,"_ Tammy finished for her sibling_._

"_Let's take it to the pool,"_ Roxy added, jumping into the pool, dragging Syrus in with her.

"_Take it there together,"_ Jesse, Atticus, and Jaden agreed, jumping into the pool as well.

"_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another,"_ Tammy, Alexis and Tabby smiled, Tammy jumping into the pool, dragging her sister and Alexis in with her.

"_We're stronger this time, been there for each other,"_ The boys said, floating in the pool, ducking as the girls splashed water at them.

"_Everything's just right,"_ The girls added, laughing as the boys splashed them back.

"_Everybody all for one," _The group sang together, everybody in various parts of the pool._ "A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums!"_ They were all having fun- just like they should have been doing this summer.

"_We're gonna have fun in the sun!" _The kids cheered happily._ "Now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one!"_ The kids laughed as the girls dunked the guys under the water, laughing.

"_Summertime together,"_ Alexis was smiling and laughing.

"_Now we're even closer," _Tabby added, smile on her face.

"_That's the way it's meant to be!" _Tammy laughed as Jesse flung her off of him and she was sent flying under the water.

"_Oh, we're just getting started," _Atticus laughed as he splashed Tabby with water.

"_Come and join the party,"_ Jaden added as he and Alexis splashed water back and forth to each other.

"_You deserve it, same as me," _Jesse agreed as Tammy broke free of his grip, surfacing and gasping for air before Jesse laughed and dunked her again, Tammy shrieking.

"_Let's take it to the pool,"_ Roxy laughed as she splashed water at Syrus.

"_Take it together,"_ Jesse, Atticus, and Jaden agreed, Atticus and Jaden laughing at Jesse as Tammy pushed him away, taking in air.

"_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another," _Tammy, Tabby, and Alexis added, laughing.

"_We're stronger this time, been there for each other,"_ The boys said, starting a splash war with the girls.

"_Everything's just right,"_ The girls smiled as they laughed, splashing the boys back.

"_Everybody all for one, a real summer has just begun!"_ They all sang together._ "Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one!"_ They laughed splashing each other with water.

"_Everybody up!"_ The boys laughed.

"_Everybody rock it!" _The girls giggled. This was so much fun!

"_Take it from the top!"_ The boys said.

"_And never ever stop it!"_ The girls nodded in agreement, laughing.

"_It's not about the future," _The boys sang with the CD.

"_It's not about the past,"_ The girls tacked on.

"_It's makin' every single day last and last and last!"_ The kids agreed, laughing and splashing each other with water._ "Fun and sun', what could be better?"_ The kids were laughing so hard that it was a surprise that none of them collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"_Let's have fun, everyone together now!"_ Roxy laughed, fully enjoying herself.

"_Everybody, e-everybody now!"_ The kids cheered._ "This is where our summer really begins. The very last time it's ever gonna be like this. It's the party you don't wanna miss!"_ They all laughed- it all really was fun, especially seeing as the triplets' parents hadn't found out anything that happened from after the karaoke party. They had been called out on important business the day after and left immediately. And, conveniently, nobody thought of informing them either.

"_Guys rise!"_ The boys jumped in front of the girls, laughing._ "Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!"_ The girls smirked.

"_Girls!_" The girls shouted, jumping in front of the boys, laughing just as much._ "Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!"_ They were all laughing so hard- it was so fun!

"_Here,"_ The boys said, but when they went to finish, the girls cut them off.

"_And now,"_ The girls laughed, cutting the guys off.

"_Let's turn the party-"_ The boys started again, getting cut off again.

"_Out!"_ The girls finished for the guys again.

_"Everybody jump in!"_ Tammy, Jesse, Tabby, Atticus, Alexis and Jaden all chorused, jumping into the all sang together,_ "A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums. We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, a real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums!" _They were all having a blast, it was so much fun. They had nothing to worry about at all, everything was done and over.

"Everybody all for one,"

"_We're gonna have fun in the sun, now that all the hard work, work is done!"_ The kids said again._ "Come on, everyone let's dance! We can't let this moment pass! Let's make this party last! All for one!"_ They were laughing so hard.

"_All!"_ Jaden and Alexis shouted.

"_For!"_ Atticus and Tabby laughed together.

"_One!"_ Jesse and Tammy cheered, smiling.

It was a summer they'd never forget.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the last day that the gang would be with them before they went back to their own homes for the rest of the summer. And, for Tammy, it was now or never. It was time for her to make her move, or all would be lost. And Tammy most definitely did _not_ want all to be lost.

There he was, she spied from the head of the staircase, hidden partially behind the wall. He was standing there, talking with her brother, getting ready to go, getting ready to walk out of her life for what would seem like forever. She sighed and leaned against the wall, and pulled a small jewellery case out of the jean purse she had slumped over her shoulder.

It was a beautiful black case, and when she flipped it open, the contents were even more beautiful. There were two pairs of stud earrings- a ruby pair and an emerald pair. Then, there was the necklace.

The necklace was on a gold chain and it was two hearts intertwined together. The hearts were emerald and ruby respectively, with the connection in the middle going emerald, ruby, emerald, ruby. It was a gorgeous necklace over all, and hanging from her neck, underneath her shirt, was the other necklace that was the opposite of the necklace in the case.

Taking a deep breath, Tammy willed herself to stay calm and slipped the case back into her purse. Then, she descended the steps.

"Oh, hey Tammy," Jesse smiled noticing the brunette once she stood off to the side of him and her brother. "Is there something you wanted?" Tammy blushed, embarrassed. She couldn't believe what she was about to do!

"Umm, yeah," She replied nervously, and reached into her purse and pulled out the black box. "T-this is for you..." Jesse took the box from Tammy and opened it, looking at the contents. When he didn't say anything, Tammy covered her face with her hands and started apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, face way past crimson with embarrassment. "I'm sorry- it's too girly, isn't it? I'm sorry! I should have never- I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't mean to!" But, to her surprise, Jesse just laughed.

"No, it's okay." Jesse answered. "You don't need to feel bad- I love it." Tammy brought her hands down from her face, face still being slightly crimson.

"R-really?" Tammy asked, and Jesse nodded, smiling.

"In fact..." Jesse smiled. "Close your eyes for a minute Tammy." Tammy was confused.

"Why?" She asked, and Jesse just kept that smile on his face.

"Please, for me, alright?" He asked, and Tammy nodded and shut her eyes. "No peaking, now, okay?"

"Alright," Tammy replied, and nearly jumped when she felt something slide through her ear where her holes for her earrings were. She stayed still until the second one was in and Jesse told her she could open her eyes.

"Here," He said and handed her a compact mirror that was more than likely Alexis', and Tammy looked at herself, eyes being drawn immediately towards her ears.

Placed in her ears were two mismatched earrings- one ruby red one in her left ear, an emerald green on in her right. Tammy felt tears coming to her eyes, but she shook her head and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and handed the compact to Jaden, who handed it back to Alexis.

"There," Jesse smiled. "Now, you'll always have a piece of me with you." Tammy blushed, and she could have sworn she heard somebody go, 'Aw!'.

"Kiss her already dude!" Somebody said, and Tammy and Jesse both had a sneaking suspicion that it was Atticus.

"Well," Tammy blushed, "We shouldn't keep them waiting." And before Jesse could so much as utter a stutter, Tammy placed her hands on his shoulders and was on her tip-toes, and kissed Jesse full on the mouth, a blush on her face, with a blush creeping onto Jesse's face.

Somewhere in the background, a camera flashed, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered to Tammy right then was that she was kissing Jesse- her one true love.

And it didn't surprise her as another camera flash went off as Jesse started kissing her back.

She was in love with Jesse, and Jesse loved her back.

In her mind, everything was perfect.

Yet, as we know, nothing stays perfect for long.

Nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, did everybody like the JesseTammy fluff I put at the end? I decided to call their ship, _**Fairyshipping**_! XP Actually, no, I don't want it to be a real ship, but at least for my stories I'm going to refer to it as Fairyshipping, just because I find it cute.

What I want to know is how everybody liked the whole second story. I was actually talking to my mom the other day and I was talking to her about my stories and how this one was almost done, and she asked me which character I killed/was killing off this story because apparently in every second installment of books she read an important character was killed off. I just blanched off and was like **'WTF?'** I'd never kill someone of this series off that was a main character, I love them too much! Especially Kawaii Jesse and Tammy.

Well, enough of my ramblings. Please read and review and tell me what you think! ^_^ And, I'd really appreciate it if some of you looked into my new story **Jaden's Doll Trouble** just to check it out, if not review, it'd make me happy.

Read and Review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~

P.S.~ Be on the look out for **Horror's of Darkness!**


End file.
